


Destined Love

by Sarame_Uchiha



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, My First Fanfic, kinda OOC Kakashi, some non/con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarame_Uchiha/pseuds/Sarame_Uchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi responded to the Uchiha incident as a new ANBU. He rescues not only Sasuke, but his sister Sarame as well. Her eyes haunt him in dreams for a long time.<br/>As Sasuke and Naruto start the academy, Kakashi recognizes Sarame. Love ensues.</p><p>Originally posted on fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I most certainly do not own Naruto. I am not a Japanese man by the name of Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> Flashbacks are in _italics_.  
>  " _Thoughts look like this._ "
> 
> For clarification, Kakashi is the age he is in Naruto. Sarame is my creation and is 19.
> 
> Warning, frequent POV changes.

Kakashi

In the darkness, I saw these two blue eyes. The bluest I have ever seen. They just looked at me, boring into my soul. I heard a voice from just below the eyes say my name. And then, the eyes closed. I quickly sat up in bed.

“ _Those eyes_ ,” I thought, “ _I recognize those eyes_.”

How many times had I had that dream? I have no idea, but I have had it a lot this week.

“I recognize those eyes,” I said to myself. A mask suddenly floated into my mind, an ANBU mask.

“Tora. Those are Tora’s eyes. But, why did I wake up that suddenly?” I shook my head and got up.

“Great, we have training today,” I thought. “On the upside, I’ll get to see Tora and maybe figure this dream out.”

On my way to the ANBU grounds I thought about Tora more. I’ve sparred with her before and that one time, she scared the heck out of me. Sure, I’d read her file, I knew that she had kekkei genkai. When our commander said to spar, I was confident. If things got tough, I could just uncover my sharingan. I saw those eyes shining through her mask. The spar started naturally, and then she activated her kekkai genkai, the sharingan.

“Ok, she’s an Uchiha,” I thought and partially switched my tactics.

She noticed my switch, and switched her taijutsu stance. I was prepared for the Uchiha’s taijutsu so, I was shocked to see her slip into the juuken stance.

“ _That’s the Hyuuga stance_ ,” I thought. It through me off for a moment, but another thing caught my eye.

Her eyes were changing again. They flashed whitish blue and then settled in a purple color with black tomoes.

“ _She mixed byakugan and sharingan_? _But, how_?”

Needless to say, I was confused. I arrived at the ANBU facility and that brought me out of my musings. And, I noticed that I hadn’t read my icha icha book on the way here.

Sarame

I saw Inu walk in, a few minutes late, as usual. I just rolled my eyes and stood there with the few other female ANBU waiting until the sparring started. Our commander barked out for us to be quiet.

“The first spar will be between Inu and Tora!” he barked out.

I smirked behind my mask and called out, “Don’t even think about going easy on me, Inu!”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Tora,” he answered slyly.

Behind my mask, I frowned at him. I moved forward into the sparring zone, ready to pull the dirtiest trick in the book, taking his.

“ _He doesn’t know that I figured out who he is_ ,” I thought smirking behind my mask.

Kakashi

“ _I remember now_ ,” I thought looking at that tiger mask. “ _She joined ANBU with me a year or two ago. I saw her eyes and her face then. What was her name_? _Oh yes, her name is Sarame_.”

“ _Kakashi_.”

I heard her voice in my head say. Wait, her voice, in my head? I shook it off and next thing I knew she quite literally flew past me. When no blood came from the side she flew past, I wondered what she was up to. I heard a gasp from our fellow ANBU and I turned to face her.

“What’s going on? Why didn’t you slash me?” I asked her seriously.

Sarame

I just ignored him and said, “They think we’re still fighting hand to hand. I love how no one can detect my genjutsu.”

“What? Then what was the purpose of flying past me like that?” he asked cautiously.

“You know,” I said. “You’ll figure it out eventually.”

Hands behind my back, I slowly sauntered up to him and stopped just a foot in front of him.

Bringing one of my hands from behind my back, I whispered in his ear, “I know who you are, Ka-ka-shi.”

Pulling my head back I saw him looking down in between us and I smirked.

“What do you see, Kakashi? You’re precious book?” I said, teasing him.

I noticed him reach into his kunai pouch and his eyes got wide.

“You can have it back,” I said. “I just wanted to mess with you,” I continued placing the book back into his hand.

“Then, why did you take my book?” he asked placing his book back into his pocket.

Kakashi

She shrugged and said, “I wanted to prove that I knew who you were.”

“Just knowing my name proves it. And, you know what? I know who you are as well,” I started.

As I spoke, I moved my hand up to her mask. She must have had a similar idea, because her hand was reaching toward mine as well. I let her remove my dog mask first and I removed her tiger mask as I finished my sentence, “Sarame.”

Sarame

As we stared into each others eyes, the feelings from that terrible day came back.

-xx-xx-

The Uchiha Massacre

_“Ototo! Itachi!” I shouted into the night air. He dropped down in front of me._

_“What, onee-chan?” he said plainly._

_“Use your mangekyou on me. I won’t fight you. And, you know if I did, you would never be able to kill me.” He nodded softly and the torture began. When he ended the jutsu, I fell to the ground and whispered to him to go. I laid there for a few hours when I saw some ninja running through the compound. One, about my age, started walking toward me._

_“Found another one!” he shouted to the other ninjas. I watched as he came closer, anticipating his movements._

_“Kusou!” I thought. “Why did he have to make me this tired!” As the man came close, I saw a leaf hitae-ate and white, no, silver hair. An ANBU mask rested on the side of his head. The mask was a dog. I knew who it was, my friend._

_“Kakashi?” I said quietly and blacked out._

-xx-xx-

Kakashi

“ _Her eyes, they are so beautiful_ ,” I thought, reveling in her beauty. I heard her drop my mask but I didn’t care. I unconsciously stuck her mask in my kunai pouch. I’m not sure if she meant to but she leaned in closer to me. She shook her head a bit and then looked back up into my eyes. Something was different in Sarame’s eyes; there was something there, something new.

Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I felt her lips on mine. I hadn’t even noticed that she had removed my cloth mask. My arms snaked around her back and pulled her closer to my body. She pulled back, breaking the kiss, and said softly, “Kakashi.”

“Yes?” I asked staring into those amazing blue eyes.

“We, well I, should end the genjutsu now,” she said as she stepped away from me. I nodded and handed her back her mask. She picked mine back up and handed it to me and said, “Uncover your sharingan and hit me with chidori.”

“What! Why?” “Just do it. I trust you, Kakashi.”

Once more I nodded, uncovered my sharingan, and put my mask back on.

“Are you going to activate your sharingan?” I asked her preparing the chidori.

Sarame

“No, I’ll turn on my byakugan though. I’ve been fighting Hyuga style in the genjutsu.”  
“Okay. One question, why did you kiss me?” he said watching me, a concerned but curious look in his eyes.  
“Don’t worry, my friend. Just hit me in the shoulder. I’ll explain everything when we get to the hospital,” I said with a small smile.

“I can’t keep this eye uncovered forever you know,” he said jokingly.

I chuckled, put my mask on, and said, “Now!” I ran at him, “missed” a strike to his chidori arm, and felt his hand enter my shoulder.

Kakashi

As we sank to the ground, I thought, “I’m sorry, Sarame.”

And, just before she fainted, I heard her voice in my head saying, “Don’t be. I asked you to do this.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi

We must have been a sight. My hand sticking out the back of her shoulder, and what ever else Sarame’s genjutsu had us looking like, we must have looked pretty gruesome.

“Inu,” I heard our commander say, “Take Tora to the hospital, and get yourself looked at while you’re there.”

“Ossu,” I said knowing that I wasn’t injured at all. I pulled my hand from Sarame’s shoulder, covered my sharingan eye, and picked her up. Just before exiting the ANBU building, I removed our masks and hid our ANBU tattoos. Once done, I took off through Konoha.

 

Sarame

I could feel him running, I felt his heart, his breathing, and I could smell him. He was still scared.

Waking up, I said, “Don’t be scared. Could you just take me home? I don’t need the hospital.”

He seemed shocked, but, without questioning me, he changed his course to head toward the Uchiha compound.

As he ran, he started talking to me.

“This might sound weird,” he started, “but I’ve been dreaming about you. Well, not quite about you.”

“Tell me about it,” I urged quietly.

“I see your eyes. You just stare at me. After a while, I hear you say my name and then your eyes close and I wake up,” he said.

I just stayed silent for a few moments contemplating how to answer back.

 

Kakashi

“You don’t remember do you?” she asked in almost a whisper.

“Remember? Remember what?”

Just then, I stopped in front of the entrance to the Uchiha compound. Having her in my arms triggered something.

Hoping I was wrong, I said, “I’m not sure, could you tell me?”

She sighed lightly and said, “You’re the one who found me that night, Kakashi.”

She hopped lithely down from my arms and continued, “And, the anniversary is coming up. It’s tomorrow.”

We didn’t speak for a few moments. Then, after the silence was too much, I asked, “Can I come in?”

She just nodded and did something odd. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the ghost town. She looked at nothing, like she didn’t want to see anything. She just walked down the row of empty shops and houses staring at the ground.

A year ago, this place was full of people. People hurrying to this or that shop, children running and laughing. But now, there is nothing, just the ghosts of the past.

 

Sarame

How I hated being in the Uchiha complex. There was nothing there for me but the torment of ghosts asking why I didn’t stop Itachi, and why I didn’t die too. Normally Sasuke is here with me, and I don’t feel so horrible. I can answer the ghosts, “I’m here for him.”

But today, he isn’t here. The family Nara invited him over to stay until after the anniversary. I received no such invitation.

“Am I really that much of a monster?” I asked myself. “No, if I was that much of a monster… I don’t think that I would care for Sasuke like I do.”

As I walked with Kakashi to the main house, those things were on my mind. When we got there, I quickly pulled him through the door and shut it, blocking out all the bad memories.

I led him to the dining area, started walking toward the kitchen, and asked, “Would you like some tea?”

I felt his hand wrap around my wrist and I let him pull me back toward him. He engulfed me in his arms, and my eyes widened in shock. “ _I’ve never been hugged like this before_ ,” I thought to myself. Oh he was so warm!

 

Kakashi

I felt her body tense up for a moment but, as I kept holding her, her body seemed to almost melt in my arms. Shortly after Sarame relaxed, she moved her arms up, encircled my waist, and leaned into me pressing her body to mine.

After a few moments, I loosened my hold around her shoulders and leaned back a bit. I could see those eyes that had haunted my dreams. Tears, welled up and fit to cascade down her beautiful face, filled those lovely eyes. Automatically, my hands cupped her face, and as a single tear fell, I wiped it away with my thumb. This brought forth a question that I never would have expected.

“Why are you being so kind to me? A demon like me?” she asked tears streaming down her face.

“Demon? I don’t think you’re a demon, Sarame.”

“I’m a vessel,” she cried turning from me. “Haven’t you ever noticed that I don’t have to have a kunai in my hand to throw one?”

I grabbed her shoulders and turned her around roughly.

“Sarame, you are not what you carry! Nor will you ever be what you carry!” I said shaking her twice lightly.

“But-”

She never got a chance to finish her sentence. I crashed my lips to hers and showed her all of my pent up feelings from years prior.

 

Sarame

He kissed me. I know I kissed him earlier. But, I just told him what I am. Wait, that means he doesn’t care. And, something else…

He must have somehow guessed what was running through my mind, because I heard him think, “I love you, Sarame Uchiha.”

And moments later, he broke the kiss and said, “I really do, Sarame. I love you. I don’t care what you carry inside you. I love you, Sarame.”

Crying, I pressed my body against his and hugged him. He held me and whispered, “It’s alright. Don’t cry, my love.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sarame  


“Onee-chan?” I heard my little brother say. “Who’s he?”

“Hmm?” I said groggily.

Opening my eyes slowly, I saw Sasuke standing in the doorway with a brunette boy standing behind him.

“Who’s whom?” I asked. Just then I felt someone behind me shift a bit. I quickly realized and I looked down at myself. I still had my ANBU armor on.

“Kusou!” I thought to myself, though, quite truthfully, I was relieved that I wasn’t naked.

I looked up at my brother and recognized the boy behind him.

“Hello, Shikamaru-kun,” I yawned.

“Ohayo, Sarame-san,” he replied with a sigh. “This is too troublesome. See you, Sasuke,” he said turning around and walking back to the door with his hands in his pockets.

Behind me Kakashi chuckled at the Nara’s antics and we both sat up.

“Nee-chan, you haven’t answered my question yet. Who is he?” Sasuke asked curiously. “And, since when have you been in ANBU?’

 

Kakashi

That second question was one that Sarame did not want to hear. She closed her eyes and scrunched up her forehead. But, before Sarame could say anything, her little brother said,

“You must be one of her ANBU teammates. Am I right?”

“ _Kusou_!” I heard Sarame say in my mind. “ _I agree_ ,” I answered in my head.

She looked at me, as if asking if it was alright to tell her little brother. I nodded. He had already seen us in most of our uniform anyway, and I noticed that Sarame’s tattoo was showing, which would mean that mine was as well.

She turned back to her brother and said, “Sasuke, this is Hatake Kakashi. Yes, he is one of my ANBU teammates, and he is also my friend. He came home with me to keep me company. You know how the ghosts haunt me.”

To my surprise, Sasuke got a serious look on his face and nodded.

“I understand, onee-chan,” he said seriously.

“ _Sarame_ ,” I thought knowing that she could hear me. “ _Not that I don’t mind that you cut out most of it, but won’t he see the hole in your arm_?”

“ _What hole_?” I heard her think. My eyes drifted down to the shoulder where I hit her with a chidori. What was, well wasn’t, there shocked me. The hole in her shoulder was completely healed,  there wasn’t even a scar.

“ _But, how_?” I asked in my mind her staring into her eyes.

“In a second,” she whispered out loud, but low enough that Sasuke couldn’t hear her.

 

Sarame

“Are you okay, onee-chan?” Sasuke asked me.

“Yeah, I’m fine ototo, just thinking,” I replied with a smile.

“Okay, then I’ll go get my stuff for the Academy,” Sasuke said turning and walking down the hall toward his room.

“He’s really protective of you, isn’t he?” Kakashi asked putting an arm around my waist.

“Yes, yes he is. But then again, we’re the only family that each other has,” I replied scooting closer to him. I looked up into his face and his brow was furrowed in confusion and he was staring curiously into my eyes as well. I heard his question before he could even speak it.

“Hiashi offered me a place in the clan. Even if I accepted, I would have to leave Sasuke here all by himself. I couldn’t do that to him. He had a hard enough time partially getting over the massacre,” I answered him averting my eyes.

We sat in silence for a while, his arms around me, as I cried silent tears for the family I had lost. I finally heard Sasuke coming back down the hall with his things. I quickly wiped my eyes and walked over to the hall in a similar fashion.

Dropping to my knees in front of Sasuke, I hugged him tight and said, “I love you, ototo. Don’t ever forget that.”

I loosened my hold on him and continued, “Don’t worry about me, okay? I’ll be fine. Now you run along to the Academy. I’ll see you later, ototo.”

He nodded softly, maneuvered around me and headed out the door. I watched him go and a swift realization came over me. My eyes flew wide and I brought my hand to my mouth.

“What’s wrong, Sarame?” I heard Kakashi ask. I just sat there shaking my head, wide eyed.

“Sarame?” I heard him say from close by me. “What’s wrong?”

I turned my head so that I could look into his eye, feeling tears pouring down my face.

“I just realized,” I started. “That’s almost exactly what Itachi said to him, and to me, that morning.”

 

Kakashi

What came from her next nearly startled me. She started crying sounds and all, not that she wasn’t already. I moved closer to her side, and pulled her into my embrace, her head resting on my shoulder. I wanted to tell her something, anything, that might help her calm down, but each time I tried to form a sentence, I couldn’t. So, I just hugged her tightly and laid my cheek lightly against her head. In return, she grasped the material of my shirt in her fists and nestled closer into my neck.

After a while, I felt her body relax, loosing her grip on my shirt, her breathing slowed and evened, and I could tell that she had fallen asleep. I gently maneuvered so that I could carry her bridal style back to where we had fallen asleep yesterday.

I softly laid her down on the soft tatami mats and walked to the kitchen to make some tea. I looked around for the tea kettle and found it sitting on the stove.

“Now only if the tea bags will be that easy to find,” I muttered to myself. Not a second later, I heard Sarame’s voice in my head again.

“ _Drawer beside stove, right hand side_ ,” her voice echoed lightly and sleepily in my mind.

I glanced back out the door to the tatami room. I looked at her for a few moments.

“Still asleep,” I chuckled lightly.

I turned back toward the kitchen and walked over to the stove. I filled the tea kettle with a small water dragon and turned on the heating element. Not doubting Sarame, I opened up the drawer to the right of the stove and found the tea.

“Now just to decide which type of tea to have,” I said looking around in the drawer. My eyes rested on the chamomile tea.

“There we go,” I said softly pulling out some tea bags. A few minutes later, the kettle whistled signaling that the water was ready. I gently grabbed one of the porcelain tea pots, placed the tea bags in the bottom, and slowly poured the hot water over them.

“Smells good,” a groggy voice from behind me.

I turned around and saw Sarame swaying, but walking fine, over to me.

“Did I cry myself to sleep?” she asked leaning against the cabinet.

I nodded and just looked at her. She seemed pale. Ok, I know, she’s half Uchiha and half Hyuga, she’s going to be pale, but she looked more pale than normal.

“Great,” she scoffed lightly. “Bet you think I’m some cry baby now,” she finished and turned away from me.

 

Sarame

“No,” he said, “I don’t, Sarame. I could never see you as a ‘cry baby.’” He turned me towards him softly and lifted my chin so that he could look into my eyes. “You are no cry baby. Just because you need to cry yourself to sleep sometimes, does not make you a cry baby. Sarame, don’t you ever think, even for one minute, that you could be anything to me but the strong, beautiful woman that you are.”

I felt a single tear start gliding down my face and then I felt Kakashi’s thumb glide softly over my cheek to catch it. I stared up into his eye and realized something.

“I think I love you, Kakashi,” I said softly tucking my head under his chin and stepping closer to him.

His arms encircled me, just as they had last night, and he said,

“I think I love you too, Sarame.”


	4. Chapter 4

Sarame

“You, you really don’t care that I’m a vessel, do you? You don’t care that I’m a jinchuriki?” I asked him not daring to look into his eyes. I felt his arm move and then his hand touch my face. He pulled my face gently up to that I could look into his one exposed eye and he said,

“Of course, my love. Why would I care?”

Suddenly the smell of chamomile hit my nose again and I giggled. He raised his eyebrow in an unasked question.

“The tea, silly,” I said chuckling. “Let’s see if you make good tea or not.”

“Well, I would hope that I do, after all, someone has to make around here, besides you, sometimes.”

“Sasuke tries, but the poor kid, I swear he could burn water. His tea never has enough flavor to it. And for someone with a good nose, that’s saying something.”

“What’s a good nose have to do with it?”

I laughed. His face was priceless. He had been turned around getting the cups for tea when I said that. He had whipped around, fast as an air bullet, with this confused look on his face.

“I wasn’t talking about your summons, if that’s what you’re thinking. Jinchuriki, remember?” I said still trying to control my laughter.

“Oh, right,” he said grabbing the tea cups and handed them to me while he grabbed the tea pot to carry back to the dining room.

 

Kakashi

As we sat down, I got up the courage to ask her, again, why her wound had healed so fast. She poured the tea and, Kami, did she look just like a real Lady then. She was just so, exquisite, beautiful, graceful. This was a whole new side of her that no one on the battlefield would ever get to see. Sure, she was beautiful and graceful when she fought, but this, this was different. I was allowed to catch a rare glimpse of who she was around the Elders of Konoha, Lady Uchiha. Not, Tora, nor Sarame, but Lady Uchiha.

“Uhm, Kakashi?” she said breaking me out of my awed thoughts. “Why are you staring at me?”

I quickly brought my hand up behind my head and automatically put my hand in my kunai pouch, and felt nothing but the few kunai that were in that pouch. I furrowed my brow. “ _I know it was in there a minute ago_ ,” I thought.

“You mean this?” Sarame said and my eyes flew to her hand. Yep, there it was, my one escape route, and she’d eliminated it. What was that word that the Nara used earlier? Oh yeah, troublesome.

“Uh… yeah, that… heh heh,” I said rubbing the back of my head with my hand.

“I knew it was your ‘avoid the issue’ thing, so I had my shadows fetch it for me,” she said nonchalantly and I just kind of looked at her.

“What?” she asked. “You’re the one who wants to know more about my demon.”

“ _She’s got a point_ ,” I thought.

“Of course I’ve got a point. I’m the jinchuriki here,” she said with a huff picking up her tea cup and taking a sip. Settling down, she said, “Ask anything you want. I don’t mind.”

 

Sarame

“So, the whole mind reading thing?” he asked taking a sip of tea.

“Yes,” I said taking a drink. “I can see into many shadows, the mind being one of them. And, I can manipulate them as well.”

“And, your shoulder? How’d it heal so fast?” he asked his eye flicking to the closed wound.

“If you were a being within someone, do you think that you would want your host to be injured for long?” I asked him gently. His eye widened in understanding.

“You’re right,” he said looking down into his tea cup.

I set my cup down and said, “Don’t worry about it. All demons are the same way. If their host dies, they die, at least for a time. They don’t want to die, neither do the vessels, so they protect us. Vessels even have a hard time dying from chakra exhaustion.”

“Really?” he asked in awe.

“Yes, my demon especially doesn’t want me to even be exhausted. I could be in full form and not get tired for hours. It gets annoying sometimes, having to pretend to be exhausted. But, then again, it helps in the battlefield,” I said and then drank the rest of my cup of tea. I reached for the tea pot and heard tea being poured into a cup, my cup. “Huh?”

“Thought I would pour this time, you okay with that? I mean, I know I’m a guest here, but-”

“No, no, it’s fine, Kakashi. It just shocked me that I didn’t sense your movement. I usually can. Not just yours, everything, everyone. It gets annoying sometimes,” I said frowning.

“It gets annoying? How so?”

“You try walking through Konoha in the middle of the night with those abilities. Not only can I sense the movement, I’m more sensitive to chakra frequencies. I can tell exactly who is doing what. There doesn’t even have to be a chakra flare, and people I know, I can sense from one side of the village to the other.”

 

Kakashi  
“What do you mean by ‘walking through Konoha in the middle-’. Oh, that’s what you mean,” I said as she lifted up my Icha Icha book my eyes growing wide.

“You get it now? I mean, come on. You not getting something like that, wow. No one would expect that,” she said laughing.

I have never been so thankful for my mask- Crap, my mask wasn’t on and I just blushed horribly. I always have that thing on, why wasn’t it on? Oh yes, Sarame and I had taken it off when we kissed last night. Great, that thought just made me blush worse. Why am I blushing about that? I mean I read the Icha Icha series.

“Hey, you done with your mental tirade yet?”

“Huh? Oh, right, the mind reading thing.”

“I hope you know, I wasn’t meaning to. But, you know what? You were thinking pretty darn loud.”

“Oh, sorry about that. Uh, how loud was I thinking?”

“Well, it would spike every once in a while like when you were thinking about your mask. Then when you were thinking about why your mask was off-” she broke off blushing. “your thoughts got warm. That’s really the only way to explain it.”

“You’re fine. Uhm, I mean, it’s okay,” I said stuttering a bit. She chuckled a bit but her face was kind of pink and it was cute. I smirked and poured myself a cup of tea.

“Any other questions for me?”

“Sure, uh, what’s you’re demon’s name?” I asked hesitantly.

“Her formal name is Kage no Tora. But, she likes me to call her Miou.”

“Miou? I forget what that name means.”

“It means ‘beautiful cherry blossom.’ It was the name she liked the most,” she said with a shrug.

 

Sarame

“Well I think it is a fine name, Sarame, and if Miou is happy with it, all the better,” he said flashing one of his million watt smiles at me.

I just sat there for a bit, looking at his face.

“ _He’s so handsome_ ,” I thought to myself. “ _If only his hitae-ate wasn’t covering half of his face_ ,” I mentally glowered.

I smiled lightly and without moving at all except to drink tea, I made the shadow from under the table sneak up Kakashi’s body and snatch off his hitae-ate. Just as quickly, I had it bring it to me.

He must have felt something because he drew his hand up to the back of his head.

 

Kakashi

“Did you just take the hitae-ate off of my head?” I asked.

She blushed bright red and said, “Yeah. I just thought- I wanted to- to see your entire face.”

I set my cup down, stood up, and walked over to her. “Sarame, if you wanted to see my face, all you had to do was ask. You’re one of the few people that I know I can trust to keep it a secret.”

She smiled sweetly, set her cup down, and said, “Okay, thanks, Kakashi.”

I smiled back at her and drew her into my arms again. We looked at each other and just smiled. She snaked her arms up around my neck and kissed me. I kissed her back slowly and just when we started to put more into the kiss…

“Onee-chan?” her little brother Sasuke said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potentially disturbing to some.
> 
> Self-Injury warning.

Kakashi

Sarame groaned and pulled back from me, as I quickly put my hitae-ate, and an extra mask, back on.

“Yes, ototo?” she asked with a sigh.

“They made me bring the dobe home with me,” he said glowering.

“Dobe? Who are you-” she started asking when a loud voice came calling down the hall.

“Teme! I’m no dead last!”

“Just get over here, dobe,” Sasuke almost growled.

A blonde haired kid poked his head around the door way looking into the room. He laughed stuck a hand in his pocket and the other went behind his head.

 

Sarame

“ _He’s got a goofy smile_ ,” I thought as I smiled at my fellow jinchuriki. I chuckled and said, “Hello, Naruto-kun. How are you?”

His silly smile turned into a shocked and a little bit scared look.

“Don’t worry, Naruto. Sarame’s not going to hurt you, and neither am I,” Kakashi’s baritone voice said from beside me. Naruto smiled again and said with a thumbs up,

“I’m great! Believe it!”

I shook my head smiling. “So, why are you here, Naruto?”

“Didn’t I just say, onee-chan? They made me bring the dobe home,” Sasuke said scowling.

 

Kakashi

Never had this woman beside me been so utterly terrifying to me.

“Sasuke,” she said sweetly her eyes taking on a dark red sheen, “Why don’t you go make up a place for Naruto to sleep in the guest room?”

“Hai, onee-chan,” Sasuke said leaving quickly. As soon as he was gone, Sarame’s eyes went back to their normal blue.

“Naruto,” she said calmly, “come in. Would you like some tea?”

“Yes, please, Sarame-san,” Naruto walked in and sat down slowly on the other side of Sarame. We sat in an awkward silence for a few seconds, and then I quickly stood up and said,

“I’ll go get you a cup, Naruto.”

And I rushed to the kitchen. While I was in the kitchen, I took my time looking for another cup. I could hear Sarame talking with Naruto.

“Sorry if I scared you, Naruto. My little brother can be an idiot sometimes.”

“It’s okay, Sarame-san. I’ve seen worse.”

“And been through worse?”

“N-no, no, I haven’t had to go through anything bad, Sarame-san. I’ve been great!” I could literally hear that goofy smile of his.

I couldn’t stay away for any longer without rousing suspicion, so I took the cup and myself out to the tatami room.

“Thanks, Kakashi,” she said smiling sweetly as I set the cup down in front of Naruto. I just nodded my head and moved to the other side of the table. As Sarame poured Naruto’s tea, Sasuke came back into the room.

“What? No tea for me?” he asked sitting opposite his sister.

“I thought you didn’t like chamomile, ototo-kun But, if you do want tea, go get yourself a cup,” she said gently. Sasuke must have been used to her fluxes in mood because he just nodded his head, stood up, and went into the kitchen.

“Naruto,” I said, “if you don’t mind me asking, why is Sasuke calling you ‘dobe’?”

“Well, that’s a funny story. Heh heh,” Naruto started. “I’m really bad at chakra control, so I mess everything up, I guess.”

“ _Makes sense_ ,” Sarame’s voice said in my mind venomously. “ _The stupid Academy has no idea how to really teach minute chakra control to people with large chakra reserves. Doesn‘t help that teachers won‘t even come near him because of the jinchuriki issue_.”

Outside my mind, Sarame’s face could have been found in a dictionary under the word serene. Well, everything but her eyes. Behind the “mask” she carried over her eyes I could see pure anger. And, I could see a tiny bit of a scowl forming at the corners of her lips.

 

Sarame

Those Academy sensei’s! How I hate how they are leaving this poor boy in the dust. The only one that’s nice to him is Iruka, but he even has some of his own Kyuubi issues to work out. I was open about being a jinchuriki with my sensei’s and they didn’t care. But, add in an idiotic Uchiha and the Kyuubi and you’ve got an object of hate.

Sure, I was tormented by villagers when they found out, but I knew that I was no monster. Naruto doesn’t even know about the Kyuubi, nor the fact that he’s a jinchuriki, and yet he is called “monster”. I only know that because I’ve broken up a few of those beatings in my ANBU uniform, and it pisses me off! More than a few times, I’ve almost let Miou tear into those awful people like she wanted to. More than a few times have I almost let myself-

“Onee-chan?” Sasuke said, breaking through my mental tirade. “If you squeeze that cup any harder, I’m afraid you’ll break that cup. And, that was oka-san’s-” He fell silent and looked down into his cup.

“Favorite pattern? Yeah, it was. I think she named this pattern after me. She always said that it reminded her of me, gentle but fierce, subtle but strong, beautiful but deadly,” I said moving my hand across the table to grab his, tears prickling the corners of my eyes.

“You okay, Sarame?” Kakashi asked me laying his hand on my shoulder. I turned towards him and I could see his sincere concern in his eye. I gave him a smile and said,

“Yes, I’m okay. It’s just today, that’s all.”

He stared into my eyes a few moments more until Naruto’s loud voice broke our revere.

“Teme! Quit calling me ‘dobe’!”

 

Kakashi

Sarame turned from my gaze quickly and gave the two boys a glare that I don’t think they’ll ever forget. I just watched her face and noticed that the veins over her temple were popped up, she’d activated her byakugan and I’d bet 100 yen that she had her sharingan activated as well.

“ _Breathe, Sarame_ ,” I thought to her. She visibly relaxed and the veins laid back down. She took a deep breath and said,

“Sasuke, why don’t you walk with Naruto over to the training grounds. I want you both to take out your frustrations on some of the targets out there, not each other, got it?” she paused and the boys nodded their heads. “Good. And, just to let you know, Naruto, I have some special abilities that let me sense movement and chakra very, very well. So, I will know if you two get into a scuffle.”

“Hai, Sarame-san,” Naruto said hopping up.

“Ossu, onee-chan,” Sasuke said slowly getting up and walking toward the door. “Come on, dob- Naruto.”

Once they were gone, Sarame sighed,

“Thanks for reminding me to breathe.”

“It’s no problem, Sarame, my love,” I said putting my hand on her shoulder again.

We sat there for a few moments in silence. Sarame just stared at the table and I stared at her. After a few moments, Sarame got up, gathered the cups and tea pot, and walked into the kitchen. I sat, looking at the kitchen door, when something prompted me to go into the kitchen as well.

 

Sarame

“Why?” I whispered taking a kunai from my pouch. “Why do I have to be such a monster?” I sank down silently to the floor. Bringing the kunai to my arm, I said,

“Scaring my little brother, and Naruto. Chasing off those who care for me. Letting my family die. Nearly killing my teammates.” With each phrase, I cut into my arm. The smell of blood hit my nose, but I already knew that the cuts were nearly healed.

“I’m a monster. How can anyone love a monster? I’m nothing but a weapon. That’s all I’ve ever been. Father wanted to use me for the revolt. The Hokage gives me the hardest missions, the ones that no one else would survive. The ANBU captain even sends me on solo missions because he’s afraid that I’ll kill my teammates in battle. Kami! Why? What have I done?” I wept.

“If you were a weapon, Sarame,” Kakashi’s baritone said from the doorway, “then you would not be able to cry.” He walked over to me, pulled the kunai from my hand, and drew me into an embrace. “And, my love, you are not a monster. It’s not just you the Hokage and the ANBU captain sends on dangerous solo missions. They just know that you can get them done, just like other ninjas in this village.”

“But, I-”

“No, Sarame, don’t say anything else. I love you. I don’t care others think that you’re dangerous, I know that you would never hurt me. Sure, your father wanted to use you in the revolt, but you know what? Remember your decision when he told you about it. You told me last night. What did you say to him?”

“I-I told him that I would rather be thrown in a pit full of angry demons than destroy Konoha.”

“Exactly. A wise man once said, that it is our choices that make us who we are. Sarame, you are a good person, a good woman, a good sister, and an amazing kunoichi. Don’t ever let anything, even those Uchiha ghost, tell you any different. And, if someone tries, just come to me, I’ll set you straight.”

“ _Oh, how I love this man_ ,” I thought to myself and snuggled closer to him. And, after a few moments, I pulled down his mask and pulled off his hitae-ate. I looked at this kind, caring man in front of me. I kissed his lips softly and hugged him around the neck.

“Oh, Kakashi,” I said, after breaking the kiss. “I love you, I really do.”


	6. Chapter 6

Sarame

I woke up stretching in my bed and tried to roll onto my back like I would do any other morning. My left arm hit something warm and firm. I felt the warmth move a bit and felt an arm around my waist. I sniffed the air and smelled Kakashi’s chakra. I tried to remove his arm, but it wouldn’t budge.

“Oh well,” I thought sleepily, “I can get a few moments more of rest I guess.”

So, I lay my head back down, snuggled closer to Kakashi’s warm, muscular body, and fell asleep.

 

Kakashi

I woke up to a sea of black hair and the smell of Sarame on the pillows.

“ _Her bed_?” I asked myself. “ _Yeah, it is. We didn’t, did we_?” With that thought, I looked down at her arm, which was resting over mine, and saw her pajamas. I peeked under the covers and both of us were fully clothed.

“ _Whew, good, she won’t be ticked at me. I don’t think I want to get a glare like Naruto and Sasuke received yesterday_ ,” I thought.

I heard a pecking noise at one of the window in the room. Hoping that she wouldn’t feel me getting up, I carefully scooted myself out of bed and over to the source of the noise.

“A carrier pigeon? This early?” I muttered as I took the scroll from it. I broke open the seal and saw that it was for both of us, Sarame and I that is. I reluctantly woke Sarame up to show her the letter.

 

Sarame

“Sarame. Sarame, it’s time to wake up,” a voice said as a hand shook my shoulder softly.

“Hn… Just a few more minutes.”

“A letter from the Hokage just arrived, for the both of us, by carrier pigeon.”

I groaned and sat up.

“Want me to read it to you?”

“Hn,” I said wiping sleep from my eyes.

“’Uchiha Sarame and Hatake Kakashi. You are hereby summoned to the office of the Hokage. Please make your way over to the Hokage tower immediately.’”

I sighed, “Must be serious if he sounds so formal.” I sat there for a few moments before I quickly stood up and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

“What do you think? ANBU uniform or no?”

“No, if he wanted ‘Tora and Inu’ he would have written that in the letter,” I replied while washing my face trying to wake up.

 

**In the Hokage’s office**

 

Kakashi

“Your captain tells me that you both have not been into the facilities since two days ago.”

“Hokage-sama, I can explain-”

“Sarame, you need no further explanation. The anniversary of your clan’s demise is explanation enough. My question is to why you were with her, Kakashi,” the Hokage said turning toward me.

“Sandaime-sama, I was with her because she needed someone to be there, to comfort her,” I said. I was so glad my mask was on, it hid the forming blush on my cheeks.

“Is that so?” the Hokage paused. “That’s actually not what I called you both here for. I have a mission for the both of you, together.”

My eyes flew to Sarame’s face, as did hers to mine.

“Together, Hokage-sama?”

“Yes, Sarame, together.”

She nodded her head and I said,

“When do we start?”

 

**Back at the Uchiha complex**

 

Sarame

This was so not cool. The Hokage was sending me as an ambassador to Sunagakure, as Lady Uchiha.

“Kuso! I hate acting the part of a lady. I would much rather be my kunoichi self!” I said as I packed. “And, what’s my love supposed to be doing? He has to protect me, of course. I can take care of myself!”

“Sarame, are you ready?” his soothing voice called down the hall.

“Almost,” I called back. “Uhm, Kakashi?”

“Yes, my love?”

“Can you help me with this obi knot? I haven’t worn a kimono in so long, I think I’ve forgotten how to tie one.” Without a pause, he said,

“Be right there.” He poked his head around the corner his visible eye closed and said,

“Is it safe to come in?” I sighed,

“Yes, Kakashi. Otherwise I wouldn’t have called you back here to tie my obi.”

“True,” he said, walked into the room and opened his eye.

 

Kakashi

My breath caught when I saw her. She was beautiful, a vision of beauty. I wanted to uncover my sharingan just to memorize what she looked like then. She was wearing a white kimono that faded into black and was decorated with branches covered in cherry blossoms. Her hair even had these little jewels, that looked like cherry blossoms, in it. She was stunning. Yesterday I was allowed to see the persona of Lady Uchiha, today I am granted the opportunity to see what she looked like as that person.

I slowly walked over to her, still in awe. She handed me her obi and turned her back toward me. I tied it gently but tightly around her small waist.

“You are so beautiful, my love,” I said in her ear snaking my arms around her waist. She turned her face toward me and kissed my masked cheek.

“Thank you, Kakashi. You’re handsome too,” she said turning around and looking at me.

 

Sarame

“So, why do you not like diplomatic missions?” he asked as we finished packing our trunks.

“They don’t let me be myself. I have to keep my chakra erratic, like a civilian, I can’t use any jutsu, and I have to wear dresses all the time, long dresses,” I scowled. “Oh, and I can’t travel like the ninja I am.”

“Well, I could get used to seeing you like this more often. Like I’ve said before, you look beautiful.”

I looked up at his face and smiled.

“You’re lucky though, you don’t have to be in a ‘disguise’,” I said rolling my eyes. He laughed and hugged my shoulders lightly. “This should be a good mission though.”

“Why’s that?” he asked softly. I turned and looked directly into his eyes.

“Because you’ll be with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: To see what Sarame is wearing copy and paste these links:
> 
> http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_7O5PZSofsWg/TCGpxmQk5NI/AAAAAAAAAAw/212PFHtpdn4/s1600/contemporary-kimono.jpg
> 
> http://perfectdetails.com/mm5/graphics/00000002/cherry_slide_xl.jpg


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shifting focus from Sarame and Kakashi for a bit.

Sasuke

“Come on, dobe! Hurry up! You’re going to make us late for the Academy!” I shouted at Naruto pulling him up from his bed.

“Huh? It’s too early.”

“Dobe! Now!” I shouted and walked out of the room. I paused at the exit of the guest room and looked down at my onee-chan’s room. I sighed and walked toward the front door. I was out the door and half way through the compound when I heard,

“Sasuke! Wait up, teme!”

“You’re the one that’s taking forever, dobe!” I growled turning towards him while still walking forward toward the gate. And, it just so happened, that as I turned my head to face forward again, I ran right into none other than Hinata.

“Oh! S-sorry, Sa-Sasuke-kun,” she said eyes looking at the ground.

“Hi, Hinata-chan!” the dobe shouted and I could hear him smiling that big fat smile of his. Hinata flushed crimson and looked like she was about to faint.

“So, what do you need, Hinata?” I asked, forcing her to take a breath so that she could answer me.

“I-I, uh, I heard t-that Sarame-nee--” I gave her a look that meant “he doesn’t know”. “T-that Sarame-san was sick. I brought over some soup so that she can get b-better.” That was the least I had heard her stutter, ever, around Naruto.

“I’ll take it in to her,” I said reaching out for the soup. “You and Naruto walk to the Academy together, I’ll catch up.” She blushed bright crimson and her eyes got wide.

“W-walk t-to t-the A-academy? W-with N-Naruto-ku-kun?” she whispered.

“Yes, Hinata. It’s just to the Academy, you’ll be fine, and I’ll catch up in a minute or so, okay?” I asked her, worried she would actually pass out.

“Okay, Sasuke-kun,” she started. “C-come o-on, N-Naruto-kun. W-we’d b-better g-go.”

I watched them walk out of the compound before I turned and headed back toward the main house. I dashed through the front door, barely minding to take off my shoes, and headed off to the dining room.

Once there, I set the package down on the table and took a seat. I slowly opened the container and found some instant miso soup.

“Hahaha! There actually is soup in here!” I laughed softly. I unloaded the rest of the container to find a new shirt with the Uchiha crest on it, more soup, instant ramen this time, a little bag of money, and a letter from my sister.

“Dear Ototo,” I read silently. “I know miso and ramen isn’t the healthiest, but this ‘soup pail’ needed to have soup in it. Just give the ramen to our guest, I’ve heard he loves the stuff. The money is to take both of you and some friends out to Ichiraku’s Ramen Shop. Don’t be too hard on him, okay? I love you, Ototo! Your Onee-chan, Lady Kage Uchiha.”

I chuckled, “She hates going by that name. She must love this mission right now.”

 

_Somewhere between the borders of Wind and Fire, Sarame sneezed. “Wonder who’s thinking about me.”_

 

Naruto

God damn that Sasuke! He knows I like Hinata! I told him last night. That, that teme!

“N-Naruto-kun? A-are y-you ok-kay?” Hinata stuttered breaking me out of my thoughts.

“Yeah! I’m great! Believe it!” I said putting my hands behind my head. I stayed like that as we walked through Konoha toward the Academy. I even tried my best to ignore the glares that some of the adults were sending me.

“Why do they glare at me like that?” I thought. “I’ve done nothing wrong. Sure, I’ve pulled a prank here and there, but nothing that serious…”

I looked over at Hinata and caught her twiddling her fingers in front of her chest. It was just so damn cute. I quickly faced forward again and stuck my hands in my pockets.

Walking in silence, we got about half way to the Academy when Sasuke came running up.

“I will get you back for this, teme!” I growled quietly at him. He just ignored me and put a hand on Hinata’s shoulder.

“Onee-chan wanted to say thank you for the soup. She _hates_ being sick,” he said. Hinata just nodded and kept walking. A few tense moments later we saw a brown haired girl and boy, and this other boy with bushy eyebrows.

 

Hinata

“O-ohayo, Neji-nii-san! Ohayo, Tenten-chan! O-ohayo, Lee-kun!” I said loudly waving to my cousin and his team.

“Ohayo, Hinata-chan!” Lee-kun shouted back waving enthusiastically. Neji-nii-san looked at me and moved his head like he was saying “come here.” I walked over toward him. I was somewhat happy to get away from Naruto, mostly so that I wouldn’t faint or anything like that. I turned around slowly and said,

“D-don’t w-worry a-about m-me. I-I’ll b-be th-there in a b-bit.”

Sasuke-nii-kun and Naruto-kun nodded and kept walking toward the Academy.

“Did you deliver that thing to him?” Neji-nii-san asked.

“H-hai, Neji-nii-san.”

“Good. Thank you, Hinata-chan. Sarame-onee-chan will be happy to hear that.”

I nodded and he spoke again,

“Off to the Academy now. I’ll see you around.” And with that, he and his team were gone.

 

Sakura

“Where is he? He’s normally here by now,” I mused as I watched for Sasuke to come through the door. “I wonder if he’s okay. I mean that baka has been living with him for a while now. What if the baka hurt him?” _“If he did I’ll kill him!”_ my inner shouted.

The door opened, breaking me out of my thoughts and there he was.

“Sasuke! Over here! I saved you a seat!” I shouted to him waving my hand. And then my eyes wandered behind him. “Great, the baka is here too,” I groaned mentally. Smirking, Naruto took the only other empty seat, the one right in front of where I wanted Sasuke to sit. I saw Sasuke glare at Naruto before he sat down next to me.

“Was that because he doesn’t want to sit by me?” I thought. All of a sudden Naruto turns around and faces Sasuke, staring him in the face.

“Why don’t you confess, teme? It’d be hilarious!”

“Then why don’t you confess yourself, dobe!”

I’m not sure exactly what happened but I think someone ran into Naruto’s chair or something. But, whatever happened, it knocked Naruto forward and made him kiss Sasuke.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke

“Dobe! What’d you do that for?” I yelled nearly falling off my seat trying to get away from him.

“Like I meant to do that, teme? Someone pushed me into you!” he yelled throwing himself backwards. I looked into his eyes and then around the room. He was right. Sitting in front of him was a group of boys chuckling.

“ _If my sister were here,_ ” I thought to myself, “ _I wouldn’t have to confront them myself_.”

I got up slowly, put my hands in my pockets, and walked over to the group.

“Is this really that funny? Making two guys accidentally kiss?” I scowled at them. I felt someone come up behind me and stop just behind my right shoulder.

 

Sakura

“How dare you do that to Sasuke-kun!” I said. Sasuke turned around and looked into my eyes. I saw a quick glimmer of something and then he turned back.

“The dobe and I are not, nor will we ever, be into that sort of thing. He is a guest at my house, and he’s my-” Sasuke paused for a moment looking down. When he brought his head back up, his stance proclaimed confidence. “He is my friend.”

 

Naruto

His friend? Really? Wow… I smiled big and then set my face into a serious mask. I turned around on my desk to face the now fearful group.

“He’s right. I’m his friend, and his house guest. And, neither one of us would ever play for that team,” I said my face matching Sasuke’s. We sat or stood there in silence for a while and then one of the boys finally said,

“S-sorry.”

Sasuke nodded and went back to his seat. Sakura followed him and in an act of chivalry, Sasuke let her into the row of seats first. I smirked at him and I sat in my seat. I looked over and saw that the seat next to me was empty. Just then I heard the door open and someone rush in.

 

Hinata

I rushed into the room. It’s not like me to be late for the Academy. I looked around the room and saw only one empty seat, the one next to Naruto. I could feel my face flush completely red at Naruto caught my eyes. I shifted my eyes to my cousin’s brother. His eyes calmly told me that it would be okay. I nodded, barely moving my head.

I slowly walked toward the sole empty seat. I felt like everyone was staring at me but when I looked around, no one was. I paused at the end of the row, twiddling my fingers nervously.

“U-uhm, N-Naruto-k-kun?”

“Yes, Hinata-chan?”

“A-ano, can I sit th-there?”

“Oh! Hai! Hai!” he said jumping up.

If I wasn’t about ready to pass out, I would have giggled at his actions. However, I tried to breathe calmly as I slid past him and sat down. As soon as Naruto was seated, Iruka-sensei walked into the room and began the lesson for today.

 

_Somewhere between Konoha and Suna_

 

Kakashi

“ _She is so beautiful_ ,” I thought. “ _An angel in a kimono. But, a hell cat on the battlefield_.” I added that last part because I knew she was listening, not on purpose, but she was.

“My thoughts don’t lie, you know,” I said to her. She turned from staring out the window toward me.

“Aren’t you supposed to be a kiri nuke-nin?” she chuckled. “I’m just messing with you. There’s a strong privacy jutsu on the carriage. Not by my doing though,” she finished with a scowl.

“ _Wow_ ,” I thought, “ _even scowling doesn’t make her less beautiful_.”

I saw her cheeks flush a bit and she turned back toward the window quickly.

“So, how strong is the privacy jutsu,” I said suggestively. She just looked at me with an ‘I can not believe you just asked me that’ look on her face.

“Not _that_ strong, Kakashi,” she stated.

“Hey now, I’m just kidding. I wasn’t going to suggest that.”

She stared into my eyes looking for something and she seemed not to find it.

“I believe you,” she said and paused for a few moments. “That- Those contacts are working really well. Especially the one covering your sharingan.”

“Yeah, they are working well and they are way more comfortable than the last ones they had me wearing,” I said taking her hand lightly. “You know, if I didn’t know any better, I would think that you were no kunoichi.”

“Thanks, I guess,” she said catching my eyes for a moment and then looking back out the window.

“Sarame?”

“Yeah?”

“Why do you hate being ‘Lady Kage Uchiha’ so much?”

“Because,” she said trying to choke down what I believe were tears. She took a breath and began again, “Because, though it is a part of who I am, the whole political scene is uncomfortable. I’m a kunoichi, and a jinchuriki. How could I be comfortable there? I don’t mind playing the part within Konoha, but going to other countries as a diplomat? It just sucks. Especially when the only people that know about my ‘double life’ are you, me, the Yondaime Kazekage, and his son, Gaara. The only reason Gaara knows is because he could somehow sense my demon the first time we met a few years ago.”

 

Sarame

“Do they ever put demons in civilians?” Kakashi asked softly.

“No, never,” I said turning away and facing back out the window of the carriage.


	9. Chapter 9

Sarame

I was looking out the window of the carriage when something caught my eye. It was a beautiful tree just standing in the middle of a field.

“ _That is one of my favorite things about the trip to Suna_ ,” I thought with a smile.

“What are you smiling about?” Kakashi asked me looking out the window as well.

“Nothing, just a beautiful tree,” I said turning toward him. Oh how I love it when he’s not wearing his mask.

“ _His face is so close to mine_ ,” I thought blushing. “ _He’s so gorgeous_.”

He looked down into my eyes and brought his hand up to cup my flushed cheek. Just as he was about to kiss me, we felt the carriage stop.

“Huh? The carriage isn’t supposed to stop for another hour or so, in the next town,” he said leaning back and toward the other door. “I’m going to go see what’s going on. I know you don’t want to, but please stay here.”

I nodded softly and watched as he climbed out of the carriage. It was silent for a few moments and then I heard a scuffle. I felt a presence coming near the door closest to me.

“ _Great_ ,” I thought as I felt the person grab the door handle. “ _Now I have to play civilian_.”

The door flew open and I felt someone grab my arm. They dragged me from the carriage and placed a kunai against my throat.

“ _Great, they’re either ninjas or wanna-be ninjas_ ,” I growled in my head. I heard Kakashi reply to me,

“ _They’re ninjas, Sound ninjas_.” Sound? Great, just great.

“Don’t even think about screaming, girly. There’s no one to hear you for miles. And, don’t think about struggling either. I’ll cut your throat if you do." I mentally rolled my eyes as I fidgeted a bit like I wanted him to get his “dirty paws” off me, which I really did.

Without using more than an speck of chakra, I made my shadow climb my assailant’s body and right up to his throat. With one tail of shadow, I gagged him and with another, I pierced his heart, leaving no external wound. When I felt his grip slacken, I let go of the shadows and ran back to the carriage. That was so against my training and experience, but Kakashi had said to stay in the carriage…

 

Kakashi

I climbed out of the carriage and walked around to the front and saw three Sound shinobi standing in the middle of the road.

“We want the money. Give us the money,” one of them said.

“My lady does not carry any money today,” I said trying to sound like a personal body guard.

“Tsk, yeah right. The upper class always carries money on them, and lots of it.” One of them made to move forward toward the cabin. Of course, this ignited my temper.

“You will not move even one step closer to this carriage,” I said pulling out my ninjato.

“You’d better believe we will,” one said and then leapt at me brandishing a kunai.

“ _A kunai_? _Against a ninjato_?” I thought blocking his strike. I kept blocking strikes from two of the three Sound shinobi and out of the corner of my eye I saw the third creep up to the cabin.

“ _Kusou_! _Sarame, try not to expose yourself_!” I thought to myself with hardly enough time to block a slash that could have gutted me. I heard Sarame think something about “wanna-be ninjas” and I chuckled softly while blocking another slash this time to my arm. A few moments later, I heard a body drop to the ground from over where the other nin had scurried off.

Eventually, I got tired of blocking slashes over and over and went on the offensive. I made a one handed seal set for a grand fireball and let it loose on the un-suspecting ninja in front of me. It hit one of them full on and only grazed the other. With two Sound nin down and out, I turned to the last only to see him fall to the ground with a kunai in his chest. But, surprisingly enough, there was no blood. I looked at the kunai closer and noticed that it didn’t seem quite real. I went to grab it and it melted away before I could even grasp it.

I looked over toward the carriage to see Sarame’s head poking out the door that I had exited. Shaking my head, I cleaned up the mess and headed back over to the carriage.

“What?” she asked as I climbed back into the carriage. “It’s not like he’s gonna blab. And, not to mention, that carriage driver is just a shadow clone.”

I sighed and said, “I know. It just makes me uneasy.”

We felt the carriage lurch forward as it took off toward the nearest town.

“Why does it make you uneasy? I hardly used any chakra whatsoever during both of those kills,” she said, looking like a frustrated genin who had just been told that their taijutsu style needed changed.

 

Sarame

I honestly didn’t do anything wrong by killing those two shinobi. I know for certain I didn’t. But my dear Kakashi’s face, it just cried something like “you could have been killed” or “what if some other person saw?”.

“Never mind,” I said looking back out the window. “Sorry if I worried you.”

The landscape may have been beautiful earlier, but now, it all seemed to fade to gray as I felt myself hit rock bottom. Making sure I didn’t get any blood on my kimono, I made one of my nails longer and scratched myself with it. For once, there was no blood at all, just raised red lines from the pressure of my nail. I decided that it would be best if I were asleep. So, I let myself be rocked by the carriage, forgetting my pain.

 

Kakashi

Just before she fell asleep, I saw one tear fall from her eyes. I gently placed my hand on her knee and squeezed it.

“I love you, Sarame. I always will, no matter what,” I promised her sleeping form. As quietly and as gently as I could, I laid her down somewhat stretched out across the carriage bench in front of me. I knelt on the carriage floor and then sat, my back facing her body and holding one of her hands.


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke

“I still can’t believe what those guys did,” the dobe fumed, crossing his arms while we walked back to the Uchiha compound. “I mean, come on! What were they going to gain from pulling that? I hope they don’t pass their exams.”

I just stayed quiet, hands in my pockets, and looked at the sky.

“ _Would Sakura like this_? _Watching the clouds with me_?” I thought. What got me thinking that? I sensed her chakra behind me, that’s what.

“Hey, dobe,” I said breaking into his incessant chatter. “Next time you see Sakura, tell her that I said that I like my women to be strong kunoichi, not just a pretty face. And, if she goes all ‘he thinks I’m pretty’ just- just tell her ‘yes, he does‘,” I said growing redder with each uttered syllable. “ _I hope she could hear me_ ,” I thought seriously blushing.

“Teme? Are you blushing?” he said poking my side.

“What? No! No I’m not.”

“Yes you are! You so totally are!” he laughed.

“If you tell anyone, I’ll tell Hinata that you like her.”

“That wouldn’t hurt anything, now would it?” he beamed. I smirked as I continued speaking.

“You didn’t let me finish. I will tell Hinata that you like her as a friend and nothing else. And, that you never will,” I finished with the biggest smirk that my face could contain.

“You wouldn’t!” Naruto said stopping and turning towards me. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me towards him as well. I kept the smirk on my face and the sinister twinkle in my eye. After a few moments of searching my face and my eyes, Naruto said, “Fine, I won’t tell anyone that you were blushing. And, I’ll be sure to tell Sakura those things. On one condition, teme.”

“And, that would be?” I said staying calm.

“Could I invite Hinata over for tea? In the manor? And, maybe leave us by ourselves after a while?” his eyes showed so much pleading that I had to refrain from laughing.

“Sure, Naruto. But, lets wait until Sarame-onee-chan gets better, okay?”

“That’d be great! Believe it!” he said flashing one of his mega-watt smiles. I just shook my head lightly and continued walking toward the Uchiha compound.

 

Sakura

“Oh. My. Gosh! Sasuke just- He just- He confessed that he likes me!” I said quietly when Sasuke-kun and Naruto were out of sight.

“ ** _Hahahaha! Take that, Ino-pig_**!” my id cried with joy within the confines of my head. Meanwhile, I was blushing and feeling like Hinata feels when she sees Naruto, like I was about to faint.

“He- he said something else as well… What was it?” I muttered to myself. I kept going over what he said. Yeah, he said that I’m pretty, but what else? After a few moments it clicked. He likes strong kunoichi! I’ll become strong for him!

A smile occupying my face, I headed off to my home to train.

On my way home, I ran into my friend Hinata. “ _Hmm_ ,” I thought. “ _Should I tell her that Naruto likes her_? _Or would that make her faint_? _I think I’ll tell her_!”

“Hi Hinata!” I called out to her.

“O-ohayo, Sakura-chan,” she called back and quickly walked toward me. I gave her a hug and she squealed because I hugged her so tight.

 

Hinata

“Guess what!” Sakura said letting me go.

“W-what?” I said twiddling my fingers.

“I just overheard a conversation between Sasuke and Naruto!”

“I-it’s n-not n-nice to l-listen in o-on c-conversations,” I stuttered. Sometimes I hate when people say his name, it makes me blush so much.

“What if I told you that they were talking about us?”

That piqued my curiosity. She must have noticed because she said with a smirk, “Thought so.”

“C-could you t-tell me? W-what d-did th-they say?”

“Well, Sasuke admitted to Naruto that he likes me,” she said with a big smile. “And, Naruto said that he likes you! Isn’t that awesome!”

My eyes widened in shock. I didn’t want to believe her at first. So, I asked, “Really?”

“Yes! He even wants to invite you over for tea once Uchiha-san is feeling better!”

I didn’t know how to reply. Instead, I just fainted.

 

Sarame

“Ugh! I wish we could just go home already!” I groaned throwing myself onto my bed. We were in Suna now. The driest, windiest place on the face of the earth. Not that I don’t find it beautiful still, but there’s just no reason for the sand to be carried in the wind too.

Kakashi chuckled as he walked into the room.

“You’re going to ruin that kimono, Kage,” he said hesitantly eyeing my facial expressions.

I just rolled my eyes at him and got up. I swiftly untied my obi and folded it, picked up some civilian wear, then I walked into the bathroom to disrobe and put on some, somewhat, normal clothes.

While in the bathroom, I looked at my face in the mirror and sighed. This diplomat stuff always frazzled my nerves. I looked perfect, but my eyes were spinning a different tale. My eyes looked tired, and not just from the five hour meeting today, but they also looked, I’m not sure how to describe it, they looked on edge. I knew what that was from. I’d sensed him earlier today. I’m not sure what he wants, but he’s here, in Suna.

I looked at the door and felt saddened. I didn’t want to trick Kakashi, nor did I really want to see _him_ , but I need to know what the hell he’s doing here.

I quickly finished dressing, hid a few kunai in my clothes, and jumped out the window.

 

Kakashi

“Now where does she think she’s going?” I thought. “Must have something to do with that strange chakra from earlier.”


	11. Chapter 11

Sarame

I completely masked my chakra making it feel like a civilian and snuck up on the source of that hated chakra. I so wanted to flip my sharingan on and just throw the- that- absolute jerk into my tsukiomi. He was staring down into a park where children were playing.

“Enjoying the view?” I asked with a smile. “The kids are so playful.”

“Hn, the view is fine. But, I was not looking at the children. I was looking at the rock walls,” he said not even turning towards me. I decided to play “innocent civilian”.

“Oh, okay. Are you a shinobi? We don’t get many black haired people around here. Just me and my family.” Ha, his eyes glanced over at me for that one.

“I used to be one, but I haven’t been one for a while,” he said still facing away. Okay, this man is getting on my nerves.

“What’s your name, sir? Mine’s Kage. You know, like ‘shadow,’” I asked politely.

“Yes, I know what Kage means. You have an interesting name, young lady,” he paused for a moment. “My name’s Madara, Uchiha Madara.”

I smirked mentally and said, “You’ve got an interesting name too, mister. But, you know, Kage is mostly my nickname.”

“Really? That’s interesting. Why is Kage your nickname?”

“Because,” I said slowly letting my chakra slide into it’s normal pattern, “I contain a shadow demon. And my name’s Sarame, Uchiha Sarame.” I turned toward him my sharingan on and flashing dangerously.

“Sarame, did you say? Well, you have the sharingan to prove the Uchiha name. But, how do I know that you’re _the_ Sarame?”

“Like this,” I said in a mild hiss activating my byakugan.

“Oh, yes. You are Sarame. It’s nice to meet you, but now, I’ll have to kill you.”

“Tsk, it is not my destiny to kill you. Nor is it yours to kill me. However, you will exit this land and never return.”

“And, why should I do that? Even with your being a jinchuriki, it doesn’t mean that you can defeat me.”

“I don’t have to defeat you.”

 

Kakashi

I caught up with Sarame just in time to see her pull out someone’s eye. The man covered his left eye socket and glared daggers at my love. She just smirked and did something I would not have suspected in a million years. She turned the eye towards me, showing that it had a sharingan, she then popped it in her mouth and swallowed it.

I’d heard the Uchiha tradition of absorbing eyes of their fallen comrades but I had never seen it done until then. I literally almost puked. Sarame turned towards me then and her eyes were like I had never seen before. They were black, and her sharingan markings were red. She caught my eyes and hers slowly reverted back to normal. She held my eyes for a few moments more until she jumped off somewhere, completely masking her trail so that even my dog summons wouldn’t be able to follow her. I looked over to where the man was and he was gone, like he just disappeared.

 

Sarame

I don’t know why I ran… Wait, yes I do. I ran because I had just shown how much of a monster I could be to the man I love. I sat on the floor of a small dried up gorge crying my eyes out. I looked up at the sky tears running down my face. I sat there for a few moments when I felt someone’s chakra moving toward me. I sniffed the air and breathed in the chakra pattern. It was someone that I hadn’t seen in a while. Unbidden, his name dashed off of my lips.

“Itachi?”

 

Kakashi

“I looked every where, Kazekage-sama. I could not find her anywhere,” I said to the Yondaime Kazekage.

“It will be fine. She usually takes off like this at least once during her trips to Suna. Usually to ‘blow off some steam.’ I believe that’s how she put it. She will be back in no time,” he assured me. I bowed to him and exited his office.

“‘Usually takes off like this’? To ‘“blow off some steam”’? I swear,” I muttered making my way back to Sarame’s suite.

“I hope he isn’t giving me a huge load of bull crap. And for my sake, I hope she gets back soon,” I said to myself remembering the tongue lashing that her little brother had given me and made me promise to keep his “onee-chan” safe. “Lot of good that promise will make if I can’t find her.”


	12. Chapter 12

Sasuke

“Sasuke-kun!” I heard Ino Yamanaka yell from across the room. I rolled my eyes, turned toward her and scowled. Unfortunately, that didn’t stop her. She kept running up and just before she could tackle me, Hinata, of all people, stepped in front of me, braced herself, and stopped Ino from reaching me.

“Hinata-chan? I thought you didn’t like Sasuke-kun.”

“I-I d-do b-but l-like a b-brother. His s-sister is a g-good f-friend.”

Ino scowled and trounced off.

“Thank you, cousin,” I whispered softly.

“No, no problem, Sasuke-kun.” She quietly walked off to her seat. I stayed out in the hall for a few more moments waiting for a certain pink haired girl.

A few minutes before class was supposed to begin, Sakura walked up to the class room. Our eyes met and I was pleased to see her trying to contain herself as I signaled for her to come over. She even controlled her pace walking toward me. Unlike Ino, she also didn’t try to tackle me.

“ _I’m so glad Sakura over heard us the other day. Wait, did I really just think that_?” I thought to myself.

“Yes, Sasuke-kun?” she asked standing kind of in front of me with her arms behind her back.

“Would you, uh- Would you like to- come over after class today and spar with me?” I asked her. Why the hell was I so nervous? I could feel my face getting redder and redder. “Maybe afterward, we could go to Ichiraku’s and have some ramen?”

 

Sakura

Needless to say, I was shocked.

“You mean, like a date?” I said trying not to squeal.

“Hn,” he said nodding his head. His face was so cute! His cheeks were all red from blushing!

“Sure!” I said my face getting warm. We just stood there for a few moments and when I turned toward the classroom door to go take a seat, Sasuke grabbed my hand.

“Could you do me a favor?” he asked looking serious.

“Sure, Sasuke-kun. Anything,” I said with a smile.

“Please, for your and my sake, do not tell Ino or any of my other girls, except Hinata, you can tell Hinata.”

“For our sakes? What do you mean?”

“You know for a fact that they can be very spiteful. If they knew, you especially would be getting glares from them like Naruto gets from the adults.”

He- he cares about me? I nodded to him and to my chagrin, he let go of my hand, but I tried not to act defeated. He likes strong kunoichi after all.

 

_After the Academy_

 

Sasuke

I waited for Sakura around the corner of the academy. I’d told the dobe to go get something to eat and not to come to the training grounds. Now, I was almost regretting it. I’d never show it, but I was nervous, and more anxious than I have ever been. Just as I was about to loose my cool, Sakura walked around the corner.

“Hi, Sasuke-kun,” she said a blush gracing her face. “So, where are we going to spar at?”

“At my home, in our, my sister and mine, training grounds.”

“Okay,” she said with a smile, “let’s go then.”

 

Sakura

We walked in silence, deliberately bypassing any routes that would have taken us past Ino. Ugh, that girl can be so annoying sometimes. Sure, I’m her friend and all, but if she says one more time how much Sasuke likes her and how she’s going to marry her, then I’m going to strangle her! Once we got closer to the Uchiha complex he stopped and turned toward me.

“Have you ever been in the Uchiha compound?” I shook my head no.

“Don’t- don’t be surprised… It’s kind of, well, dead,” he said with a downcast look.

“Sasuke-kun, I’m just glad you’re opening up to me.”

He smiled a bit at me, grabbed my hand, and pulled me forward. We hurried through the street and into the compound. I hardly had a moment to actually see the compound, but Sasuke was right, it was kind of- dead.

He quickly pulled me through the main road and past what I thought was the main house. A few seconds later we arrived at what I saw was the training grounds. They were huge. Of course, I don’t come from a ninja family, so I don’t know what training grounds are like, but this on was _big_.

 

Sasuke

I looked back at Sakura and her face only held amazement. I smiled a bit and stopped walking.

“You okay there, Sakura?” I asked searching his face.

“Yeah, I’m okay, Sasuke-kun,” she replied after a few seconds. “I’m just shocked at the size of this place.”

My heart fell for a moment as the memories of my clan mates training here were brought back into my mind. I must have been silent for too long or something, because Sakura asked me if I was okay.

I nodded my head and said, “Yes, I’m fine. You ready to spar?”

She nodded her head nervously and let go of my hand. I took a few steps back and just looked at her. She looked very nervous. So I took a deep breath and echoed what my sister always said to me,

“Okay, just a few simple things that we should agree on. First, if either of us needs a break, just say ‘stop.’ Second, don’t play tough. If you need a break, then you need a break. Sound good?”

She just nodded and got into her taijutsu stance. I followed suit and we circled each other for a few moments.

 

Sakura

I was so nervous and as we circled each other, it just got worse. The words “be strong” kept floating through my mind. I noticed after a few seconds that he wasn’t going to make the first move. I took a deep breath to calm myself and I steeled myself to what I was about to do. I was going to attack him.

I ran towards him my fist cocked back as I neared him I punched toward his chest. He caught my fist and spun me around so that my arm was behind my back.

“Do you give?” he asked.

I relaxed my body and leaned back into him. I tangled my legs up in his and flipped us forward so that he landed on his back. Once we were in that position I chuckled and said, “Nope.”

He just laughed. I felt his hand let go of my wrist and move to my waist. Both of his hands rested on my waist for a moment and then he threw me off of him and to the right. I hit the ground, rolled, and quickly got up. When I looked at Sasuke, he was smirking.

This time, he came at me. He took a swing at my neck, right at a kill spot that would have ended our spar. Much to his amazement, and possibly amusement, I blocked his punch and did a quick follow-up jab to his windpipe. He coughed and grabbed his throat. Next thing I knew, I was on my back with his fist floating above my nose. And, the next second, I was blushing like crazy because he was straddling my waist.

He furrowed his brow like he was asking what I was embarrassed about. My eyes flitted to his left leg in answer.

 

Sasuke

My eyes widened in understanding and I got off of her. I stood and helped Sakura up.

“Sorry about that. I’m not used to sparring with anyone but my onee-chan. She usually flips me off of her if we end up like that,” I said in explanation.

“Sarame no kage, right? What’s it like to spar with her?” she asked me.

“She kind of plays around with me. Every once in a while when we spar she trips me with a shadow just for a laugh,” I said shaking my head at the memory.

“She sounds awesome,” Sakura said with a smile. “Can I meet her?”

“Once she’s better. She’s pretty sick right now.”

“Okay! Sounds good to me!” she said her eyes lighting up.

“So, are you hungry?” I asked her. She nodded and took my hand. I smiled and walked with her back through the Uchiha compound. Before we exited through the gate, I took a deep breath and squeezed Sakura’s hand.

“I don’t care what they’ll think,” she said and pulled me through the streets of Konoha to Ichiraku’s Ramen shop.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miou's voice is in **bold**.

Sarame

I woke up in a dark room and looked around. No light whatsoever, well, naught but firelight coming under the door. I tried to stretch and cords pulled at my wrists. Confused, I looked down and saw a rope glowing slightly in the colors of my and Miou’s chakra.

“Chakra restraints?” I whispered to no one.

I tried to mold my chakra onto the skin of my hands and immediately felt drained of energy.

“ **Idiot**! **You just had to try that, didn’t you**?” Miou growled in my head.

“Well, sorry. You could have told me it would drain my chakra and not just restrict it,” I growled back.

“She’s awake,” I heard someone from behind the door say.

“You know, Uchiha’s gonna be pissed at you,” said another voice.

“So what? It’s not like I’m gonna kill her or anything.”

“Her who?” My heart jumped into my throat when I heard that voice.

“ **Yes, cub, that’s your little brother** ,” Miou said confirming my suspicion.

“And why would I be pissed?” Itachi asked calmly.

“Kisame over here decided to be an imbecile and capture a jinchuriki solo,” said the second voice.

“A jinchuriki? Why would you even think of that, Kisame?”

“Samehada said that her chakra smelled delicious. I just decided to capture her.”

“Did you think about stopping him, Sasori?” my ototo asked.

“You know Kisame. As soon as something gets into his mind, there’s no stopping him,” the man called Sasori said.

“So, why would I be pissed again?” Itachi asked with an ounce of force. I heard the sound of someone being pushed forward.

“We found this around her neck. But she has blue eyes, so there’s no way she could be an Uchiha, right?” Kisame said.

“Blue eyes, you say? May I see her?” Itachi asked.

“Sure, she’s in there. She’s bound with chakra ropes,” Kisame replied.

 

Itachi

“ _My sister_? _Kisame, that shark-faced fool, captured my sister_? _I don’t believe it_ ,” I thought to myself as I walked to the door. “ _But that was her necklace, the one oka-san gave her_.”

I opened the door nonchalantly and walked into the room. I saw my sisters blue chakra mixed with her demon’s dark silver glowing on the ropes. I looked at her face and noticed that her blue eyes were like a tiger’s.

“ _Miou_?” I thought.

“ _No, ototo, but her chakra is keeping me conscious at the moment_ ,” my sister thought weakly.

I walked over to her at a controlled pace and cut the cords off of her.

“Ne! What the hell are you thinking?” Kisame shouted at me.

I flipped on my sharingan and turned to look at him.

“She is close to chakra exhaustion, something she has never experienced before,” I scowled at him.

“How the hell do you know that?”

“Because, you shark-faced fool, you managed to capture my sister.”

“Sister? What the fuck? I thought you killed your whole clan,” Kisame shouted.

“ **Would you just shut the hell up**!” Sarame growled. I turned around and saw her sitting up a hand massaging her head.

“Sarame?” I asked softly.

“ **Hell no! If I wasn’t this fucking tired I’d whoop shark-face’s ass**!” she growled glaring at Kisame.

“Well, hello Miou,” I said chuckling softly. She glared at me her silver tiger eyes filled with rage.

“ **Attacking us right after-** That freaking demon! Just when- Ah, never mind,” Sarame said standing up slowly. She bent even slower and grabbed the still glowing chakra ropes. Her hand glowed blue and sliver and the chakra was drawn back into her body. A few moments later the rope stopped glowing and she sighed.

“That’s better,” she said and opened her eyes. She took a few deep breaths and continued, “Itachi, I was in Suna on a diplomatic mission. I really need to get back.”

“I thought you hated diplomatic missions,” I said turning my sharingan off again. She looked calmly and gently at me, smiled and said,

“This one isn’t so bad, ototo.”

I’d never seen that look before. It was soft, her eyes were shining, bright, and there was something almost different about her entire countenance. It was confusing.

 

Sarame

I saw the confusion in my brother’s eyes and I felt sympathy for him. After a few moments, I think he understood, because he nodded slightly and turned to Kisame and Sasori.

“I’m going to take her back to Suna. Kisame, none of this gets mentioned to leader-sama, got it? And, Sasori, that goes for you as well,” Itachi said. The two nodded, though on Sasori’s part I couldn’t really tell. He motioned with his head to me to follow him.

I followed him slowly out of the room and out of where ever I was. Once we were outside, I noticed that we were in a forest. Itachi pulled me away from the entrance to a cave. We stopped a couple hundred feet away from the cave and Itachi looked at me, right into my eyes.

“Sister, I have missed you. I truly have,” he said and hugged my shoulders. “Do you really want to get back to that diplomatic mission?” he asked with a laugh. “I remember how much you hated those things.”

I laughed and said, “I still do. If I didn’t need to go back, I wouldn’t. But the Kazekage is waiting, and so is my-”

“Your what, Sarame? Sister?” he asked seriously.

“My- oh to heck with it! My boyfriend.”

 

Kakashi

“When will she get back? It’s been days. How long does it normally take for her to come back?” I asked the Kazekage pacing like a mad man in his office.

“A day or so,” he replied calmly.

“A day or so? She’s been gone for almost a week now,” I said completely worried.

“Don’t worry so much, she’ll get back here. She always does,” he said.

Just then I heard a commotion in the hallway. Someone was coming toward the door. I automatically went on guard. A jounin opened the door, a person’s arm draped across his shoulders, a female arm.

“Hey,” she said sleepily. “Sorry about that. Got lost.”

“Lost? How-” I started but she shouted in my head,

“Shut up for now. We’ll talk later, okay?”

“Welcome back, Lady Kage. Was your trip into the desert eventful?” the Kazekage said with a chuckle.

“Why yes, yes it was, Kazekage-sama. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m gonna need to get some sleep. I haven’t gotten much the last few nights,” Sarame said.

I didn’t hear her words much though. I was staring at her, trying to evaluate her condition. She didn’t really look like she had been lost in the desert; there wasn’t all that much sand on her.

Without thinking much, I walked over, removed the Suna jounin from under her arm, and picked her up, her legs draping over my arm. She smiled softly to me and rested her head on my shoulder. I walked us back to our room and laid her on her bed.

“We’ll talk when you wake up, sound good?” I asked her, staring straight into her eyes.

“Yeah, sounds good,” she said and faded into sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto

I couldn’t believe that teme! Expecting me to believe that Sarame-san was sick for three weeks? Yeah right! I’ll get the answer out of him if it’s-

“What the?” I said quietly ending my mental tirade.

I saw Sarame-san walking down the road to the Uchiha compound with Kakashi-san. The oddest thing was, she was wearing a kimono. I followed her with my eyes until I thought that it was safe to actually follow her.

She definitely didn’t look sick, and she perhaps looked a bit tanner.

“Naruto-kun, I know you’re following us,” she called out. “Just get over here, gaki.”

I felt my shoulders fall slightly, but I bounded over to them, a big smile gracing my face.

“Heh heh, I should’ve known better about trying to follow you, Sarame-san,” I said with my hand behind my head messing with my hair. She just chuckled and said,

“It is fine, Naruto. I don’t expect you to remember things like that. You’ve only met me once anyway. Now come on, I’ll make us some dinner when we get back to the compound.”

 

Sarame

I don’t know what it is about that boy, but one minute he’s annoying, the next, he’s not. I don’t know if it’s him or me, that’s making the subtle switch.

We walked back to the compound in silence. My hand kept itching to hold Kakashi’s but he was frustrated with me. I don’t blame him. I did run off, and got captured, and well, got pretty close to chakra exhaustion. And, let me tell you, that was not fun whatsoever. I’d already apologized to him on the way home, but after I had to report it to the Hokage, he had started fuming again.

I walked into the compound and heard smacks like a hand catching something coming from the training grounds.

“Who’s using the training grounds?” I asked Naruto.

“Probably Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan. They’ve been sparring after the Academy together lately,” he said still walking toward the main house.

“Who’s Sakura? What’s her family name?” I said grabbing Naruto’s shoulder to make him stop.

“Her family name is Haruno. She’s one of our friends from the Academy,” he said with one of his mega-watt smiles.

“Oh, okay. You two go in and get something to eat. I’m going to sneak up on the both of them,” I said with a smirk.

“But, your kimono-”

“Naruto, this is a henge. As soon as I got within Konoha’s walls, I changed out of that thing. See?” I said and released the henge.

“Oh, okay!” Naruto smiled big again. He and Kakashi headed into the house and I crept around to the training grounds and jumped silently into a tree.

I saw my little brother’s black hair while he ran towards a girl with a shock of pink hair. My eyes widened and I chuckled mentally a bit,

“What else would you call a girl with pink hair? Ha-ha, how rich!”

I watched them exchange punches and kicks for a few moments more. I pulled the shadows around me, completely covering me, flipped my sharingan, and dropped to the forest floor, making plenty of noise, on purpose.

 

Sasuke

“What was that?” Sakura said looking toward the forest.

I turned and looked where she was and saw a pair of red eyes glowing from the darkness. A moment later, the eyes disappeared. I shrugged and said to her,

“I’m not sure, but it looks like it’s gone now.”

I was still suspicious of those eyes. The only eyes that I know of that can be red are Uchiha eyes, the sharingan. The only Uchihas alive that have it activated are my sister and my brother. He wouldn’t be here, would he?

As Sakura and I kept sparring, I couldn’t get those eyes out of my mind. If it was my brother, then there’s gonna be trouble. I don’t want trouble, especially not while Sakura is here. Next thing I knew, my body wouldn’t move.

“Shikamaru?” I asked doubting it as I said it.

I heard a chuckle from within the forest. That wasn’t Shikamaru’s laugh. It sounded familiar, but I couldn’t quite place it. I felt my body turn so that I was facing the forest. Sakura must have had the same thing happen because she squeaked a bit.

We were standing there for I have no idea how long, then suddenly, a female ninja sauntered out of the forest.

 

Sarame

Oh the look on my little brother’s face was priceless. He was confused. I wore a large smirk on my face as I walked up to the shadow frozen pair.

“Who the hell are you?” Sasuke asked fiercely.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here? A couple of love birds sparring? Ha-ha, how quaint,” I laughed my body exaggerating the laughter a bit.

Sasuke just glared at me, and what a glare it was! I just laughed and walked around them.

“You look like a strong young boy. And you, little pinkette, you seem to be growing in strength. Obviously from a civilian family, but you seem to actually want to be a kunoichi.”

“I do. I want to be a strong kunoichi!” Sakura exclaimed even trying to turn her head to look at me, even though she failed. I smirked and continued,

“But you, young man, are not very observant. A poor thing for an Uchiha to be.”

I walked so I was standing behind Sasuke’s shoulder. I let my hair loose, like he is used to it, and rubbed the rest of my “Lady Kage” make-up off of my face.

“Sure, I had make-up on, and my hair was up, but don’t you recognize your own sister?” I said walking around to face him.

“Onee-chan? That’s- It’s really you?” Sasuke said his eyes widening.

I just smiled and made the shadows release him and Sakura. Sasuke almost fell into my arms, so, I took advantage and hugged him tightly.

“Onee-chan! I missed you! You were gone longer than usual!” he said and squeezed me tightly before pushing me back a bit. “Onee-chan, this is Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan, this is my onee-chan, Uchiha Sarame.”


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto

“Ne, Hinata-chan,” I called out to her during lunch at the Academy.

“N-Naruto-k-kun, o-ohayo,” she replied her face turning beet red.

“I- uh, wanted to ask you something,” I said, my hand automatically rubbing the back of my head.

“Wh-what is i-it, N-Narut-to-kun?” Hinata said in almost a whisper.

I shifted my feet nervously and quietly asked,

“Now that Sarame-san is b-back, w-would you like to g-go on a d-date with me?”

Hinata’s eyes widened and I was glad that I’d talked to Sakura. Good thing too, because Hinata fainted and I was able to catch her.

I lowered her down and sat up against the tree. It wasn’t too long before she woke back up.

“N-Naruto-kun?”

Wow, that was the least I’d heard her stutter around me.

“Yeah, Hinata-chan?”

“Are you serious? A-ano, you really just asked me out?”

“Yeah, I really did,” I said expecting her to faint again.

“I would l-love t-to!” she said quietly but enthusiastically.

 

_Later_

 

Hinata

“Lady Hinata, Uchiha-sama is here to see you,” Neji said from the hall in front of my room.

“Thank you for telling me, Neji-nii-san,” I replied smiling.

Sarame-san walked into my room smiling.

“So, I hear my cousin has a date later this week,” she said smiling.

“Y-yes, I d-do,” I said feeling my face flush.

“Naruto wants to take you for a walk just outside the walls, and of course, your father is making me go as a chaperone. I’m happy to go though; if that’s something you want to do. So, how about it, cousin, do you want to go just outside Konoha?”

“As long as you’re there, Sarame-san, I’ll be fine going,” I replied smiling.

“I’ll go tell your father then,” she said rolling her eyes and then laughing.

“Sarame-san?” I said getting up and walking over to her.

“Hai, Hinata-chan?”

“Thanks for being like my big sister,” I said giving her a hug. She tensed slightly and then hugged me back.

“No problem, Hinata-chan,” she said squeezing me tightly.

 

Sarame

I know I told Hinata that I didn’t mind taking her. I don’t really, I’m just nervous. I still can’t believe that Hiashi is actually allowing Hinata to go outside the walls, especially after the deal with his twin brother, Hizashi. I still don’t like how that ended up.

What if someone decides to try and take Hinata? How will Naruto react?

I guess that’s the part that worries me the most. How would Naruto react if someone tried to take her?

“Sarame-san!” I heard Naruto yell to me.

“Yeah, Naruto-kun?” I said back.

“Did you ask Hyuga-sama? About going for a walk outside the walls?”

“Yes, I asked him. He said that it is fine as long as I go and keep an eye on the both of you.”

“Awesome!” he yelled jumping in the air.

I just shook my head at him and walked to the kitchen.

“Who wants some ramen?” I asked.

“I do!” Naruto shouted.

Now that made me laugh.

 

Kakashi

“Do you want me to come and keep you company?” I asked her as she hid away kunai and shuriken in her pouch.

She looked at me with concern in her eyes.

“What if something happened? What if I lost control of Miou? What if Naruto loses control of something he doesn’t even know about and I have to react? I don’t want you to get hurt,” she whispered clearly worried.

“What if I’m the person that can help you keep control?”

“It’s not me I’m worried about. It’s the Kyuubi I’m worried about,” she said in my head a scowl on her face.

In answer I walked the distance between us and grabbed her in a very tight hug. She hugged me back a few seconds later.

“I’m so worried. I’ve never been this worried in my life,” she said pulling me even closer to her.

“Everything will be alright,” I said to her and finished up with a thought, “I hope.”

 

Naruto

“Come on, Sarame-san! We’ll be late!” I yelled to her.

“I’m coming. I’m coming,” she said walking toward the door dressed to the T in her ninja gear.

“What no tiger mask?” I teased her.

She scowled at me, pointed to where her ANBU tattoo is covered up, and said,

“No, no mask today. Not many people know I’m in ANBU and I want to keep it that way.”

“Heh heh, sorry, Sarame-san. I didn’t mean anything by it,” I said my hand rubbing the back of my head.

“Its fine,” she said and put on her ninja sandals.

She stood up and said, “Let’s go.”

We walked to the Hyuga compound and I could tell that Sarame really wanted to jump onto the roof tops and run on them.

“When we get far enough away from the Hyuga compound, I’m just going to carry the both of you over the roof tops,” she said seriously.

I just looked at her. She looked back at me and laughed,

“I’m just kidding, Naruto-kun.”

 

Hinata

“Hinata-nee-chan! Sarame-nee-san is here!” my little sister Hanabi called.

“Arigato, imoto-chan,” I called back.

I was such a wreck. I was so nervous, I felt like I was going to faint, but I walked to the front door.

“Come on, Hinata-chan. You can’t keep them waiting forever,” my cousin, Neji, said.

“H-hai, Neji-nii-san,” I said and walked nervously through the door.

“Ohayo, Hinata-chan!” I heard Naruto shout from the gate.

I waved my hand; I don’t think I could have spoken just then. Sarame-nee-chan smiled softly to me, an encouraging look in her eyes. I smiled softly back and looked at the blonde haired, blue eyed, boy that I was crushing on. He looked so cute, even in that orange jumpsuit, especially with his hand ruffling the hair at the back of his head.

“Uchiha Sarame,” I heard my father call out.

“Hai, Hiashi-sama?” Sarame called back.

“Don’t let them out of your sight, and get Hinata back here well before nightfall,” he said.

“Hai, hai, what kind of cousin would I be if I didn’t, eh? Don’t worry, Hiashi-san, Hinata-chan will be safe around me,” she said with a wave back to my father as she ushered us out of the compound.

“Cous-?” Naruto exclaimed. But, before he could finish, Sarame-nee-chan slapped her hand over his mouth and whispered,

“Not here, Naruto-kun.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried out a 3rd person perspective in this chapter. There are little decorative lines that denote the distinction.

Sarame

The cute little couple was having fun just walking around seeing the different things in the forest. I would have been laughing if I didn’t have this terrible feeling lurking in the back of my mind.

“Miou? You there?”

“ **Yes, cub. I’m always here.** ”

“Can you sense anything weird? Or possibly like something bad is going to happen?”

“ **I have sensed a presence that shouldn’t be here. And the intentions of that presence aren’t good.** ”

“I kind of recognize the chakra pattern, but it’s not quite right, like they’re deliberately altering their chakra.”

“ **Makes as good of sense as any to me, cub.** ”

Well that was just great, now I still have no idea what is going to happen, if anything at all, not to mention who the heck it was. I heard Miou scoff at me and I rolled my eyes.

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~begin`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

The entire time she had been watching Naruto and Hinata, Uchiha Madara was getting closer to the small Hyuuga girl.

“Just a little bit further away from her, and if she could just look away for a moment or two,” he thought biding his time behind a tree.

“Sarame-san!” Naruto yelled back to Sarame.

“What do you want, Naruto-kun?”

“Can we go look at that stream up there? We’ll stay within ear shot, promise!”

Sarame sighed and said, “I guess. I’ll be listening.”

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~end`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Sarame

“ _Sarame-onee-chan, I thought father said to stay in eye sight_ ,” I heard Hinata think.

“ _Don’t worry, I have byakugan, remember_?” I thought back and I saw her nod slightly.

I smiled slightly as I watched them run off toward the stream.

“ _If only I could be that carefree again. Sometimes I really miss being in the Academy_ ,” I thought to myself.

I silently sprang into the trees and tree hopped, my senses peaked. That terrible feeling was still there and it was getting worse.

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~begin`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Madara ran silently toward the stream that Naruto and Hinata were heading toward.

“Finally, I’ll be able to obtain revenge for my precious eye!” Madara thought as he ran.

“Ne, Hinata-chan! Look at this!” Naruto yelled waving her over.

“W-What is it, N-Narut-to-kun?” Hinata stuttered.

“Ugh, this is the Hyuuga heir? This stuttering girl? Oh well, as long as it pisses that little bitch off it’s not a problem,” the Uchiha thought with a smirk.

“It’s so pretty, Naruto-k-kun,” Hinata giggled looking at a brightly colored fish.

Naruto went back to looking into the water, trying to find something else that Hinata might like. Hinata watched him while she worked up the courage to do something. Moments later, Hinata pushed Naruto into the water with a laugh that rang through the trees. And when Sarame saw a wet Naruto climbing out of the stream, she couldn’t help but laugh either.

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~end`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Sarame

Oh wasn’t that a sight? Hinata actually pushing Naruto into the water? It was just too cute! And for a moment, I forgot all about the presence in the woods.

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~begin`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

He saw it, the opening he was looking for.

“Finally! Even my patience was wearing thin,” Madara inwardly grumbled.

He quickly lunged forward and snatched up the young Hyuuga heiress, covered her mouth, and ran as fast as he could. Unfortunately for him, Hinata was able to let out enough of a scream to get Sarame’s attention once again.

Sarame’s head snapped to attention and saw the retreating form of the older Uchiha.

“ **Oh, hell no!** ” Sarame growled demonically and chased after them through the tree tops.

As Sarame ran, more and more of Miou was coming out until finally, Sarame had taken on the form of a very large, very angry, human-like tiger. She could feel Naruto’s eyes on her as she hit the ground a couple hundred feet from him but she kept running after Madara.

“ **Madara! Get back here you bastard!** ” he heard her yell at him.

“Oh, shit,” he said and ran faster shifting the girl so that he was carrying her in a fireman’s carry.

She chased him into a part of the forest that was bordered by a stone wall and cornered him. She stood up on her hind legs and glared at the Uchiha in front of her. Killer intent poured off of her focused directly at Madara.

“ **Put my cousin down, you mother fucking asshole!** ” Sarame growled with Miou’s voice adding a second pitch and supplying the vocabulary.

Hinata was shocked. She had never heard her cousin curse, and the killer intent may not have been focused at her, but she was having a hard time staying conscious, and that was just from the after shocks of Sarame’s intent.

Despite him being fairly close to completely terrified, Madara managed to not stutter when he replied,

“Why should I? You had no right to take my eye! It’s only fair that I take some eyes from you as well.”

“ **Fucking son of a bitch! I will mess you up so bad you’ll have to wear a fucking mask!** ” Sarame screamed, ran at Madara, and threw some shadow senbons at him.

She quickly created a shadow clone, to whom she threw Hinata, told it to get back to Naruto, and slashed Madara’s face with a shadow kunai.

“Bitch! What the fuck?”

“ **Don’t worry,** ” she growled, pressing the same kunai against his throat, and forcing him against the wall. “I’m not going to take the other one.” She made a few more deep slashes in his face. “Don’t you remember? I told you. It isn’t my destiny to kill you. Taking the other eye would be a death sentence for you, and you know it. **Now get the hell out of here before I kill you, even if my host doesn’t want me to.** ”

Sarame prodded Miou back into her cage and felt her body become more normal, more human. She leapt into the trees and quickly ran back to where her clone had met up with Naruto, back at the stream. She dispelled her clone just before she got back to where they were. She took a deep breath and walked back into the clearing.

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~end`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Sarame

“Hey, Sarame-san! How’d- What the heck is up with your eyes?”

“My eyes?” I whispered and walked over to the stream.

I looked down and saw that my eyes were completely black, save for the red of my slit pupils.

“That’s new,” I said and made my eyes go back to their normal blue.

“What was that, Sarame-san?” Naruto asked me as I turned around.

“Wait till we’re back at the Uchiha compound. Okay, Naruto?” I asked him kneeling down so I could look him right in the eye.

“But what about Hinata? Don’t you want to know, Hinata?” he said turning to ask her.

Hinata started twiddling her fingers and said, “A-ano, I- uhm-”

I spared her and made Naruto look at me.

“Naruto, Hinata is my cousin, she already knows. You’ve only recently come into my family and I hadn’t gotten around to telling you yet. Don’t be mad at me, or Hinata. It’s a pretty big secret, and not very many people know. It’s really on a need to know basis, and now, you need to know, because you saw me.”

Naruto’s eyes widened and then nodded, “I understand, Sarame-san.”

I nodded back, stood up, and said, “Let’s head back now.”

 

Kakashi

“Hey Naruto. Hello, my love,” I said kissing Sarame’s cheek.

Neither of them responded, which was weird, especially for Naruto.

“Did something happen?” I asked them.

“I may as well tell you as well. Come on, I’d like to have some tea. I still need to calm down some more,” Sarame said as she walked toward the kitchen.

“Wait, calm down? Calm down from what?”

“Kakashi-san, she has things to tell me as well. Let’s just wait till she gets some tea,” Naruto said calmly.

“Whoa, that was weird. Naruto said something calmly? _Something bad must have happened_ ,” I thought to myself.

“ _You could say so_ ,” I heard Sarame reply to me in my mind.

She came back out with her tea, sat down, and told me what had happened in the forest.

 

Sarame

“Okay, Naruto. It’s your turn for an explanation,” I said calmly.

I could tell that he had a hard time restraining himself, but he did and I said a silent thank you in my head.

“Naruto, I’m what they call a jinchuriki. A jinchuriki is a human that contains a demon. I contain the Kage no Tora, the shadow tiger. That’s why I took on the shape of a tiger, for the most part. Her name is Miou. And, we’re both really protective of the ones we love.”

“So you have a demon inside you?” Naruto asked and I answered with a nod.

“Cool!”

“ _This boy is so odd_ ,” I thought. “ _I wonder how he would take learning that he’s a container as well_.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NOT for the faint of heart.
> 
> Warning: Non/con elements

Sarame   
(dream)

“Hahaha! Itachi, stop it! Hahaha!” I screamed while being tickled by my little brother.

I struggled to get up to tickle him when the scene changed. Covered in chakra suppression seals it was hard for me to even breathe.

“Hello?” I managed to say weakly.

“Ah, you’re awake, kukuku,” a voice in the darkness said.

I could hear subtle snake-like sound in the background and then something pierced my neck.

 

Sasuke

“Ah!” I heard my sister scream in pain as I was jolted awake.

I quickly got up, grabbed the nearest weapon, and ran to her room. I threw the door open and flipped on the light. As soon as the light came on, she stopped screaming.

“Your sister sure has one heck of a loud scream,” I heard a very groggy Naruto say.

Ignoring him for the moment, I walked over to my sister and slowly opened one eye then the other. They were both a glowing silver color.

“Miou?” I whispered and touched Sarame’s shoulder gently.

“ **Hmm? Sasuke-kun? Ugh, what the hell do you want?** ” Miou said and sat up.

“I was wondering why my sister was screaming,” I said simply.

She turned, look at Naruto, and said, “ **And you, ki- cub?** ”

“Same thing as Sasuke-teme,” he said with wide eyes.

“ **She had a bad dream about a freak. Now let me go back to sleep. Your sister’s asleep already,** ” Miou growled softly.

“But-” Naruto started when Miou gave him a questioning glare.

“Sure, Miou-sama. We’ll let the both of you sleep,” I said turning to walk out the room dragging Naruto with me.

 

_A week later_

 

Naruto

“Ne, Naruto-kun, come here for a moment, would you?”

I walked over to the main room of the house to see Sarame in, more or less, civilian clothes.

“Hai, Sarame-san?” I asked her.

“Henge into Sasuke.”

“What! Why?”

“Just do it, Naruto.”

“Okay,” I said and performed the henge.

She inspected my henge for a moment, nodded her head and said, “Walk with me.”

We walked out of the compound and down into the main part of Konoha.

I noticed people glaring but it wasn’t directed at me, others were scared and would avert their eyes, and others still would nervously wave to us.

Just when I thought it was going to be a normal walk through Konoha, someone threw a rotting cabbage at Sarame’s head. She didn’t dodge it, nor did she react when the thrower said,

“That’s right, you mutt, you half-breed, take what’s given to you. Happy birthday, you demon whore.”

Just then I couldn’t take it. I almost shouted at the guy, but I remembered that I was henged as Sasuke. So, I turned and gave him my best “Uchiha” glare, and then I kept walking.

We walked around the corner and I looked up at Sarame’s face. She was crying, not much, but I saw the single tear that ran down her cheek.

She went around the side of a building and pushed me up against the wall with a shadow.

“Sasuke, go home. I’ll be back later. Tell the others that I’m fine, but I’ll be back later,” she muttered to me.

“Hai, Sarame-onee-chan,” I replied.

She quickly let the shadows loose and I walked back toward the Uchiha compound.

 

Sarame

I didn’t want Naruto to go just yet, but what I saw around the corner made my heart sink even more.

A mob of partially drunk men were waiting there, some of them even had their bottles of sake still hanging from one hand.

“ _How I wish I could prevent what’s coming next,”_ I thought with a sigh and walked toward the crowd.

“Haha, so the bitch has resigned to her fate, has she?” one of the men said.

I sighed and said, “I’d get into a lot of trouble if I killed you, even if you attacked me first.”

“And?” another one asked.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, “You’ve all made my birthday a living hell, but, like I said, I would get into a lot of trouble if I killed all of you.”

“Living hell? We’ll show you a ‘living hell’, right boys?” the first man shouted to the crowd. They all answered with a “Hell yeah!”

I closed my eyes again as the dragged me into a large, rundown building, and waited for it all to be over.

 

Kakashi

“Naruto, are you sure she said that she’s okay?” I asked for the millionth time.

He rolled his eyes and said, “Yes, Kakashi-san.”

I looked again over to where Sasuke had been sitting squeezing his tea cup and glaring at the table in front of him.

“Sasuke? Is something wrong?” I said to him.

I saw his hands tighten on his cup before he set his cup down, stood up, looked me straight in the eye, and said,  
“No, Kakashi-san. There is nothing wrong.”

His eyes held a different story. He was worried about something and, quite possibly, on the verge of tears. He left the main room, headed towards his own.

I waited for a few moments, got up, headed for the main door, and said,  
“Naruto, I’m going to go for a walk. I’ll be back later.”

 

Sarame

The pain, it always seemed to get worse with every passing year. I may be a kunoichi, but to be degraded in such a way, was agony. The mixture of villagers and ninja alike kept me always on the brink of death, so that I couldn’t fight it. Like I could anyway. Every once in a while a piteous sound would escape my lips, asking someone, anyone, to just end it already, to let me die. The men would just laugh and say, “Not until we’re finished with you, our little whore!”

I didn’t want them to, but the tears kept falling, unbidden from my eyes as I cried out in pain.

“You like it don’t you, whore? You like feeling me in you? Huh, monster?”

“Come on man, hurry it up! I want a turn too!” my next rapist shouted to the one currently assaulting me.

Miou couldn’t heal these wounds, the heartache piled up for years.

“ **I’m sorry, cub. Somehow they blocked my ability to heal you much. Or block out the pain. Right now, I could barely heal a scratch of yours** **.** ”

The tears fell from my eyes even faster. I cried in my heart for Kakashi, but I had so many chakra suppression seals on me, I could hardly move, let alone call for him in my mind.

 

Kakashi

I had been walking around Konoha for more than two hours searching for Sarame. I couldn’t feel her chakra anywhere. I’d had a stroke of genius before I had left the house; I had grabbed something that carried her scent, just in case.

I bit my thumb and performed the summoning jutsu.

“What do you need, Kakashi?” Pakun asked as soon as he appeared with the rest of the pack.

“I need you to find this woman. I’m worried about her,” I said showing them the ribbons that she had in her hair yesterday.

“How old’s the scent?” Pakun asked.

“Just a day,” I replied.

“Good. Let’s head out!”

No more than a few moments later, Pakun came back.

“I found her. She’s not in the best condition either. And, she smelled kinda funny, the whole area did.”

I followed him back to where he and the pack had found her. Everyone but Pakun had stayed there, protecting her, until I could get there.

“Thank you all. You may go,” I said kneeling beside the woman that I love.

Pakun was right, she was in really bad shape, and she did smell kind of off. Upon a little bit closer inspection, I noticed that she was breathing, but very shallowly.

Her clothes were torn and what wasn’t covered in blood from her still bleeding wounds, was covered in a white substance. She was also covered in chakra seals. I carefully pealed those off and threw them far away from her. I then started to clean and wrap her wounds.

“Please,” I heard her soft voice say sadly, “just let me die.”

I looked at her face, and saw tear stains and renewed tears streaking her face.

“My love, please, save your energy, you need it to heal. Please, let me take you to the hospital,” I told her looking straight into her watery, blue eyes.

She just nodded her head weakly and started crying even more. As I picked her up, she whimpered from the pain. I could tell that she wanted to scream, but she was just too weak.

I shunshined up to the hospital and quickly took her in. The medic took her from me and placed her on a cart, and handed me an incident report to fill out.

“Get well soon, my love,” I whispered as they wheeled her into surgery.


	18. Chapter 18

Sarame

“ **Let me out, Kami-sama damn you! I want to get out of here!** ”

“No, Sarame. You are not allowed to leave the hospital until you’ve been completely healed,” the medic ninja said.

“ **What the fuck! I finished healing hours ago! Let me go!** ” Miou and I growled as I struggled within the restraints. Just then I heard a voice from the doorway.

“You know, if she needs to get out of here, it’ll just cause more damage if she’s restrained,” Kakashi said coolly. Needless to say, I was _very_ happy to see him.

The medic Nin just turned to him and said, “You can deal with her then!” Then she left the room.

I closed my eyes for a second, about to say thank you, when she heard a different voice replace Kakashi’s as the door shut.

“So, Inu said that you have something you want to tell me, Tora. About what happened yesterday, apparently,” the Sandaime said.

“H-Hokage-sama? But-”

“What happened to you, Sarame? I’ll order you to tell me if I have to.”

I looked away from him and I felt my restraints being undone.

“Sit up, look at me, and tell me what happened. And, Sarame, that’s an order,” Sarutobi-san said gently.

“W-well, it started six years ago on my birthday. These guys were drunk and they came up to me. They were mostly off duty ninjas, old teammates of mine from different missions, and ones that I’d accidentally hurt then or during training with a few civilians intermixed. The ninjas would gang up on me and slap chakra suppression seals on me. They would then drag me into an empty building and-” I stopped I couldn’t go on.

“And what, Sarame?”

“I can’t, I can’t. I’m sorry, I can’t,” I cried tears pouring down my face.

“ **I can though,** ” Miou continued for me aloud. “ **Those bastards gang raped my host, every single time, and left her for dead.** ”

“What!” Sarutobi shouted enraged. “Who, Miou?”

I couldn’t tell him their names, but Miou told him for me, as I drifted off into a deep slumber, a weight finally off of my chest after so many years.

 

Naruto

“So, what are we gonna do about it, old man?” I asked the Old man.

“I want you three, to stand up for her honor,” he replied.

“You basically want us to kick their asses, don’t you?” Sasuke asked.

The old man replied with a nod.

“My pleasure,” Kakashi, Sasuke, and I replied.

 

(Narrator)

The Hokage had ordered every single one of Sarame’s attackers to meet in a building just inside of Konoha, and there they were the entire lot of them. A group of ten men in all, and they were all wondering why the Hokage wanted them here for.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto snuck up to the only entrance to the building. Earlier in the day, the Hokage had taught Naruto how to do the kage bushin, just for this “defense of honor”. Three or four Narutos would stay outside to catch any unwanted people trying to escape. The real Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi would then head into the building and begin the biggest beat down ever.

All three of them walked in henged as Sarame throwing off killer intent.

“Oh, so the bitch has a pair now. That’ll just make it all the more fun!”

“We didn’t come here to be assaulted,” Kakashi said as he dropped the henge.

“We also didn’t come here to be called a bitch,” Sasuke said and dropped his henge.

“We came here to kick your asses!” Naruto shouted, dropped the henge and charged the closest assailant.

Sasuke started taking on another of the assailants getting madder and madder at the entire group. He soon noticed that he was able to tell where the men’s strikes were aiming for and were able to dodge them. He was also able to strike them in now obvious open spots. He took down two of them with hits to the side of the neck. He had activated his sharingan. Smirking, he went back to pummeling his sister’s attackers.

Kakashi had his hands full. He had taken on three low level jounin at once. Not his best decision, but he was managing. He had accomplished taking down two of the three when a devastating chakra filled the room.

Naruto was getting furious. Kakashi had filled him in on what had really happened to her and he was angry. He had taken down one of the men with a kunai to the side and then moved on to the next one.

As his fury grew, chakra started to cover his skin. His vision, teeth, and nails became sharper, and his whisker marks became more pronounced. Behind him a single red chakra tail had formed, but devastation of the rest of the attackers was imminent. With a single swipe of a chakra paw, the rest of them were either dead or close to it.

But it wasn’t enough for him; he almost turned on Sasuke and Kakashi had Sarame not arrived at just the right moment.

 

Sarame

“Can I go now?” I asked the medic who was checking my vitals again.

“Yes, you may go.”

If she continued her sentence, I didn’t hear it. I was out the door and the hospital in a flash. I raced down to where I felt the Kyuubi’s chakra emanating from and quickly ran in past the three Naruto clones into the building.

“Naruto! Stop!” I said running straight at him and letting Miou out a bit.

The Kyuubi cloak quickly receded as I tackled Naruto in a hug. Once Naruto was back to normal, I let Miou recede as well.

“What- What was that?” he asked weakly into my shoulder.

“I’ll tell you in a little while,” I whispered into his ear, let him go, stood up, and turned to look at the other two.

Sasuke’s eyes were red. And, Kakashi- Wait a second! Sasuke’s eyes were red!

“Congratulations, Sasuke! You unlocked your sharingan!” I said happily snatching him up in a hug as well.

 

(Narrator)

She then turned to Kakashi and slapped him.

“What was that for?” he asked holding his cheek.

“That was for putting them and yourself in danger. And this, this is for everything else,” she said and kissed him through his mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading this story. I wrote it when I was around 16 or 17. It's been a few years since then.


End file.
